Nemesis' Judgement
by Sour Corn With Golden Marshmellows
Summary: AU Currently in Tokyo, there is a raise in the amount of homicides—due to the group, ANBU. In a hectic city, two different people meet each other. One is a doctor named Tenten, and the other is a murderer called Neji. NejiTen
1. The Beginning

Nemesis's Justification

Summary[AU Currently in Tokyo, there is a raise in the amount of homicides—due to the group, ANBU. In a hectic city, two different people meet each other. One is a doctor named Tenten, and the other is a murderer called Neji.

Author's Note: I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. My poor skills have probably worsen over the time. Either way, I hope you like it (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

Tokyo. One of the busiest cities in the world that also has the largest homicides in the world for about 15 years now. The group committing the sins—ANBU.

Tenten has been a doctor for about two years now, but she has accomplished many tasks during that time. When she was 11 years old, the killings had begun. The year after that, she witnessed her father, and mother being killed by ANBU's members for attempting to heal the victims. Since then, she has vowed to stand against the ANBU and not only heal injured people, but also victims of ANBU. She believed that her hatred towards ANBU for last forever until she met him—Neji Hyuuga.

- - -

The day begun like any other day for two years now. Tenten woke up as soon as her alarm clock set off. She ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, did other feminine things inside her restroom and set out for the hospital.

As soon as she arrived, her usual patients greeted her. "Good morning Tenten," the girl said with a smile.

"Good morning little princess. How are you feeling now?" Tenten checked her pulses and started giving her shots.

"I'm feeling more sick than yesterday." After no reply she used all her courage and asked, "Tenten, will I die soon?"

Tenten looked up and stared at the child. She then looked down and continued to give the girl her shots and made a quiet mumble, "why do you ask that?"

"Because I saw my mom crying outside again after she talked with me. After you talked to her last week she's been crying after she talks to me. And when I'm with her, she has a sad smile and keeps asking me if I want something like a toy or something."

After the girl received her treatments Tenten looked up and smiled, "Don't worry you'll be fine. You're going to live a happy life, and I know it. Your mom is just concerned about making you more happy and content. But I'd also like to know what you want as well."

The girl gave Tenten a bright smile. "First, I want my mom to stop crying. It makes me sad and question about my life. Second, I want a big bear and a board game that I can play with you. Most of all, I want everyone who is a part of ANBU to die."

Tenten stared at the girl shockingly. "Why do _you_ want the ANBU to die?"

"Because they hurt so much people! And they even killed your parents too, which made you sad! And anyone who makes Tenten sad or angry, will receive punishment from me," she grinned a big one.

Tenten couldn't help but smile back at her. "What kind of game do you want? A jig-saw puzzle? Or maybe you like checkers?"

"I want to complete a jig-saw puzzle with you. I want a 1000 piece set, so that you'll have to keep coming in to help me complete it."

Tenten laughed a little, "Alright. What would you like the design to be?"

She smiled. "Angels or birds. Perhaps something with wings."

"Alright. I'll look for it tonight. I need to go and check up on everyone else now, so take care of yourself and don't think too much."

The girl waved goodbye to Tenten, "Okay! Bye!"

Tenten smiled and closed her door. After she closed it she stared down at the floor and thought to herself. "If only I could protect and heal her from heart failure."

She then ran around checking her other patients and doing errands. When it was lunchtime she sat down in her office when her assistant nurse came rushing in.

"Dr. Tenten! It's an emergency! Kohime's aorta isn't pumping enough blood!"

At the sound of Kohime, she rose off her feet and ran out the door looking for Kohime's room.

- - -

An hour later, Tenten was found in her office lying against the wall. She was tearing up. She was not able to save her this time. Through all her hard work and success, she still couldn't save a child. Her assistant nurse came in and sat down next to her.

"You're not God, Tenten. You can't save everyone. You did your best and so did she."

Tenten chuckled a little. "I wish I were God. Then, I would be able to stretch her lifeline longer and demolish the ANBU. Those fucking jackasses attacked her just because she was a witness. She was just a kid who didn't know much, yet they damaged her heart." She gave a long sigh and stood up to ruffle her hair a bit.

"I know she was your favorite patient, but now that she's gone, you need to pay attention to the other patients and do your best to make their life the best."

She nodded and went out. "I see Kohime's mother. She's been crying and waiting for me ever since."

- - -

After talking with Kohime's mother, she went out to eat lunch at a small café.

"I'd like the usual please."

"Yes Ms. Tenten." The waitress recognized her and the order, and went off into the kitchen to place it. She came back out asking, "How has your day gone, Ms.?"

Tenten held her silence for a moment until she figured it was rude to ignore the boss lady's question. "The morning started out as usual. Earlier this afternoon I lost a patient of mine."

The lady frowned. "Oh dear." They didn't exchange any other words until her meal came out. "Your meal in on the house for today," she said with a smile, "I requested to give you extra food, so that you can do your best at work and still have enough energy at the end of the day."

Tenten smiled at the lady. She knew her ever since she was a little kid. Her parents were friends with her and always went to the lady's café every weekend. The place had not change since then. It was small, but it was very comfortable in its own way. It was not any fancy place either, but a classic café. "Thank you. I'd like that. Could you please give me the newspaper?"

The lady rose just to do that. She handed Tenten the newspaper and said, "another killing yesterday night."

Tenten read on the front cover page in bold words, 'ANBU – ANOTHER KILLING OF AN INNOCENT MAN. WHEN WILL THIS STOP?' Apparently, ANBU enjoyed killing high-class businessmen, the government, and any other people who interfered with their killings. This businessman was the vice president of a company that had some power of the government. She read through the article. "Aunty, may I please cut this out?"

"Sure thing child." She handed over the scissors. "Why do you like to collect each article on the killings by ANBU?"

"It's not a hobby or an obsession. I'm doing my own investigation on ANBU's killings. For a while now, they've only been killing businessmen and a few government people who have no power in their rank. They haven't been killing doctors because no doctor wants to deal with ANBU and give up their life for the victims."

"And what about you?"

Tenten looked up at her. "As a doctor, it is my duty to save everyone and anyone who is injured or sick."

The lady then asked, "and what about people who commit crimes?"

The question had surprised Tenten a little. Her parents were killed because they saved victims of the ANBU. But they had also healed people who did not deserve to be touched by the hands of a healer. Tenten's parents nursed one ANBU at the hospital before he escaped. They had also saved the victim he attempted to kill. The next week, the victim had been attacked again and saved by her parents again. Two days later, both her parents and the victim were killed. Her parent's mistake was they saved an evil person who did not deserve to be saved.

Tenten bluntly said, "I will never lay my hands over people who commit sins like the ANBU. They are a doctor's worst enemies. While we save and heal, they kill and destroy. ANBU have no respect for the law or for anyone or anything." She continued to eat her meal and said nothing afterwards.

The boss lady stared at her. She didn't know whether or not to smile or frown. Like Tenten, she developed a hatred for ANBU for killing her friends. But inside her heart, she knew that Tenten's parents strongly believed that everyone deserved to be healed and cared for. And if they were here to speak, they would have strongly disapprove of Tenten's speech and argue for it. She didn't know whether to support Tenten or to encourage her parent's teachings and philosophy. For now, she kept her silence as Tenten kept hers.

- - -

Around late evening, up, at the top of a building, was Neji Hyuuga; a member of the well-known group called ANBU. He sat on the ground staring at the city around him when the door opened.

"Neji! The meeting is starting in a moment!"

He didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to him. He stood up and said, "Stop yelling Lee. The building across from us can hear you perfectly."

Lee didn't say anything as he opened the door and left.

At the meeting, all the members arrived—the leader, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune, Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

Tsunade grumbled a bit before standing up and speaking. "Yesterday, we assassinated Takahashi Shun. He was the vice president of the advertising company that had close ties to the government. Tonight, I will assign someone or a group to assassinate," she pointed to the picture of a man on a PowerPoint, "Kawashi Ryusho. He has been noted for telling the paparazzi about us and is leading a campaign against ANBU."

Everyone stared at the man as she continued. "This man will be killed around 1 A.M tonight. He goes to this small bar in the alley near the park every Thursday night and leaves around 12-1A.M." No one made a comment about anything, so she went on. "The lucky person or group will be selected randomly by the computer." She clicked a button and a bunch of pictures with names changed at the light of speed. When she pressed the button again, the pictures slowed down as the names changed with it and soon stopped a single person. "For this assassination, the computer has chosen only Hyuuga Neji to murder Kawashi Ryusho. Everyone else is dismissed, Neji you stay."

The room that was filled with people dispersed leaving only Tsunade and Neji. "Neji, you are assigned to kill that man tonight." He nodded in response. "You tend to kill other people who are not involved if they witnessed you. Please kill him at a time where no one is watching, will you?"

He grunted a little and said, "That's a little tricky don't you think? That bar is near the park as well as other apartments. People could be passing by and see me."

"Well perhaps that's why the computer chose you alone. With your skills, you could commit the act without much mess or careless errors." He didn't respond. "Either way, you're the man for this job, so go away, and do whatever you need to do to prepare for tonight. Oh, and ask him about how he really feels about ANBU now."

He nodded and left.

She sighed. "That arrogant guy needs a girl soon. He's probably upset over joining ANBU and being deprived of a girl." She laughed loudly to herself. "He's quite handsome. Too bad Shizune has Genma, Kurenai is too old, and Sakura has a crush over Sasuke." She laughed out loud once more. "Perhaps now is the time to recruit new people." She walked on over to the cabinet and attempted to unlock the lock. "Damn Shizune and Sakura. Always locking away my saké without my permission." She took a step back and busted down the cabinet's door and snickered as she took a jar of saké and opened it.

- - -

It was nighttime now. More like morning of the next day actually as Tenten grumbled and stood up to stretch.

"Okay I'm done. I need to go home, shower and sleep." She quickly wrote a small message saying, 'Hi, Mrs. Yamashiro. This is Tenten still in her office at 12:36 in the morning. I'm going to go home and take a nice long sleep. I'll be back at maybe 9A.M? Either way, whenever I wake up, I'll come. Bye-bye!'

She quickly left her office as she finished writing and checked up her hospital level once more. She made sure that all the lights were turned off, and everyone was in bed.

After her examination, she found herself at the bottom floor of the hospital and strolled outside. She didn't enjoy walking around late at night. For one, ANBU did their killings at nighttime. It's not like she can't defend herself. She took all types of martial arts as a kid and as a teenager. She can use many weapons to defend herself. At the moment though, her only weapon, or rather sacrifice, was a wallet with money in it. At the spur of the moment, she decided the park was probably not the safest place to go at this time, but it was the most soothing place before she could return home. So, she changed her direction and headed towards the park.

- - -

Neji waited for less than an hour until the man finally came out. He grunted angrily as he waited for an open spot to kill him, and where no one could see. The man went out to the park and sat on the bench drinking his last gulps of saké. Neji looked around to make sure that no one could see where he was standing, and no one was at the park. When he completed his check, he swooped in the back of the man, covering his mouth.

The man now was alert and attempting to scream, but his mouth was cover, and his arms were being held by an arm.

"Sorry for interrupting night, but this is my job." Neji pulled the man up and slammed him into a tree. He looked at the man and grimaced as he saw the man peeing in his pants from fear. "That's rather disgusting. I was told to ask you how you feel about ANBU now as you are being targeted and about to be killed. But then I can't uncover your mouth, or else you'll scream. So, I guess I'll have to slash your voice box." So he did. Neji stabbed the man's voice box area as the man cried. He let the man go as the man ran away as fast as he could trying to scream, but ended up wheezing silence.

Neji smirked. "Nothing like good old game of cat and mouse." He caught up with the man and appeared in front of him. "As much as I like that game, it's getting old. And I waited for you for so long, I need to go back to that place to sleep." He smiled as the man ran back and said, "Good bye Mr. Kawashi," as he stabbed into his heart and twisted it, so that the man could taste the agony of pain before he died.

The blood spilled all over the place as he quickly turned around to see a lady behind him slightly gaping at him.

Tenten stood at the same spot. She couldn't move or think as much as she would've liked to. She just continued to stand there staring at him and what he did. She was about to scream or yell, but she found her mouth being covered and a gun pointed at her heart.

"Don't move or scream, or I'll shoot your god-damn heart out."

She stared at the person in front of her. He was clad in a white-grayish-blackish outfit with a mask to conceal his identity. Of course she had seen them on television or on newspaper, but she had never imagined herself being so close. She silently kept her thoughts to herself. "Damnit. This is the worst situation that could ever happen to me. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the park." When he took his mask off his face she stared into his pearly eyes and felt his hands leave her mouth.

As she stared at him, he stared back at her. He examined her like she examined him. He lifted his mask off a little to get a better examination of her. For a moment he forgot what he was doing and let go of her. That was when she took a step back and screamed.

When he heard her scream, he knew he made his first mistake ever while in ANBU. And so without thinking, he pulled her head towards his and pressed his lips against hers causing his mask to fall down with a clank.

So many things happened all at once that she didn't know what was going on. All she felt was the pressure over her lips, and her eyelids closing. Where she stood at the moment made her want to stay in the position, but she regained consciousness and opened her eyes when she heard people shouting.

At the same moment, he pulled away and looked at her brown eyes and said, "Sorry." He then jumped and sprinted away.

All she could do at the moment was stare at the dead corpse and think over what just really happened. In the end, all she could do was pick up the mask and place it in her bag before people started coming. As people arrived, she could only say, "You're unforgiven."

- - -

Author's Note: Finish for now. I'm not sure whether or not I should continue. Knowing the lazy butt I am, I'll probably not update periodically. So, I might end this as a one-shot. For now, it's up to you guys (: Should the story go on or should it be a one-shot? Also, please leave some comments regarding on how I can improve and what not. I'd like to hear your suggestions (if you have any). Thank you for reading! 3


	2. The Second

Nemesis' Judgment

Last time: _All she could do at the moment was stare at the dead corpse and think over what just really happened. In the end, all she could do was pick up the mask and place it in her bag before people started coming. As people arrived, she could only say, "You're unforgiven."_

Author's Note: Hehe… I decided to change the title of this story (: It sounds much better now. For your information, Nemesis is the Greed god of retribution (punishment for something someone has committed or done). Uh… I think that this might be filler-ish for a while until perhaps the next chapter or 4th chapter? As I said previously, I may not update periodically, and I apologize about it. There's a likely chance that I might discontinue the story simply because I've lost interest in it, I do not have enough time, and/or writer's block. I will do my best to continue and have your patience rewarded (: Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

Tenten went home that night more exhausted than usual. The police asked her about what she saw, what time it was when she noticed, and other questions she could not remember.

Tenten sat on the couch rubbing her forehead. She thought about what just happened and how it did. As exhausted as she was, she could not sleep over the thought of an ANBU member approaching her. She sighed and looked over to the wall of ANBU newspaper articles.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me?" Then she thought, "Oh crap. I just witnessed a killing."

The thought came to her like a hit through the head. She thought to herself. "Okay. Calm down first. What's the first thing I should do first?" She silently pointed ideas through her head. "Should I tell the police? They might be able to supply protection for me." She had an imaginary light bulb turn off on the top of her head. "Crap. That just goes against what I told the police."

- - -

"_Miss Tenten. When did you notice this dead man?"_

_She thought about how to answer it in the best way. "I… I didn't see him at first. He's not under the light, so I couldn't really see him at first. But I noticed him after walking closer to him."_

_The police stared at her for a few moments as she started to get a bit weary. "What's your job Miss?"_

"_I'm a doctor. I've been a doctor for two years now."_

"_You're a doctor? Did you at least try to examine him at all? Perhaps did you touch him?"_

_She took a deep breath and answered, "Well… I did take a look at him. I checked his pulses and his breathing. After that, I backed out."_

_The policeman nodded and quickly scribbled it down, "so then… why are you at this park at this time of hour? It's a bit late for a woman don't you think?"_

_She smiled at him. "It's never too late to be out at a park Sir."_

_He smiled back at her. "Okay then. Did you see anyone else by him? Perhaps an ANBU member?"_

_She thought about the question again and sighed, "_I lied once… might as well lie again." _"Uh… no. By the time I arrived no one was here."_

"_Did you find anything left behind? Or did you see anything left behind?"_

"_Sir, I haven't see anything or found anything." Her patience was thinning by the seconds. "If that's all, I think I'll go home. I'm worn out from all that's just happened."_

_The policeman took a last look at her and said, "Alright. You may go home after you leave your contact information on this sheet of paper. If anything else comes up, we'll be able to contact you."_

- - -

She sighed. "I need sleep first. After that, hopefully I'll be able to think clearly."

She plopped down on her pillow and her looked out her window. "I can't believe a Hyuuga is part of ANBU…" She had always believed that the Hyuuga clan was always too rich and too absorbed with themselves. "I'll never believe it… Maybe I should do my own investigation."

She made a small yawn and plunged her head into her pillow for a good night sleep.

- - -

That same night, Hyuuga Neji thought over some explanations as well.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Tsunade roared even louder than a lion and an elephant combined. "Where the hell is your mask?" She pounded her desk. "Do you know what you just risked? Someone could've seen your wait eyes and recognized you as a Hyuuga! And guess what? The police could go to the Hyuuga clan and question them about a missing member!"

Neji stayed quiet until she quiet down and sat. He heard her take a long, deep breath before he answered her. "Don't worry. Everything is alright. The mask broke when the man tried to grab it off my face. He didn't see me though. After that, I trashed it beneath a huge garbage dumpster."

She rubbed her temple to ease her headache. "Neji. You're quite well known for being a prodigy and for being a smartass. Yet, you chose to dump your mask in a dumpster!" She sarcastically laughed to herself. "It's late now. So, tomorrow night, you will go to that huge dumpster of yours and bring it back." She looked at him seriously. "If you do not find it, and you get caught, you know the what happens."

He nodded and stepped outside her room. For some reason, he didn't want to kill off the girl from earlier this night. If he had told her that someone saw him and his face, then they would have no choice but to kill her. He thought to himself, "Was that girl really worth it? She knows I'm a Hyuuga now. Not to mention, she could be telling the police everything about me and hand over the mask." He believed that if she told the police or even gave the mask to the police, he would have to settle it himself without Tsunade or anyone else knowing.

Then he glanced at the person lying against the wall in front of him. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"What do you want?"

He smirked. "I heard you messed up this time. You lost your mask."

Neji brushed him off and said nothing but, "hmph."

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuuga's back. "Guess even prodigies mess up too."

- - -

The sun was already up by the time Tenten woke up. Her cell phone kept ringing till no stop. "Hello…?"

"Dr. Tenten! What are you still doing at home and asleep?"

"Mrs. Yamashiro…? It's still morning and too early for me to be at work."

"Morning? Deary, it's 2P.M in the afternoon. There's one doctor taking over for you, but you should still get your butt out here as soon as you can."

"No thank you… I think I'll take my day off today… Something came up during the nighttime, and I need more sleep."

Her assistant nurse sighed over the phone. "Fine, but make sure you come in tomorrow."

Tenten grunted and said bye as she hung up. She rolled to the other side of her bed.

No matter which way she rolled, or which position she tried to sleep in, she could not fall asleep. "Damnit…" She gave up and stood up for morning stretches. "Guess now would be the best time to head out and investigate."

She did her morning routine and left her home to search out all the Hyuuga's homes.

She stopped by the main house of the clan. Everyone knows where the Hyuuga's main house is due to its large size. She pressed the gate's entry button as a speaker came up.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hyuuga resident, may I ask who this is?"

"I'm Tenten. I came to ask someone from the Hyuuga family about a member of your clan? He's a missing member I believe."

The speaker was quiet for a while. "Please hold."

There was silence over the speaker for a few moments and Tenten looked into gates. They had a big garden of course. Everything was all rainbow-y thanks to the flowers, trees, grass, and other plants. Everything except for the big white house a few distances in front of her.

The speaker came up again, "I'm sorry we don't have any missing members of this family. Everyone is in line. Thank you for coming, but you are not allowed—"

"Wait! Are you sure there's no one missing from your family? Either that or he goes out very late at night and comes back—"

"I'm sorry Ms. Tenten. The head of the clan will not let you in unless it is important matter, or you have a business appointment with him."

"I don't have time for an appointment, but could you please tell him I asked him about someone from your family?"

"Ms., I can assure you that no one goes out late a night. Everyone has a curfew here. We also have video cameras to make sure no one sneaks out at night."

"A curfew? Uh… what about this man who lives, I think, with you guys? He's a young man, and he's about my age I think."

The speaker didn't answer at first. "I'm sorry Ms., but who is this for, and why are you asking?"

She gulped down the truth. "I met this young man at a bar… He has the Hyuuga's white eyes, and they weren't contacts. He told me his last name is Hyuuga but that's about it. Uh… I think he has long hair… He was wearing a coat, and his hair was between it."

The girl speaker was quiet again. "I think I know who you're talking about… But our head family member has disowned him, so he isn't part of our family anymore. His first name is Neji. Hyuuga Neji. That's all the information I can give you, I'm sorry."

She nodded, "No, that was a lot. Thank you very much."

With that, she left the place and strolled out into the streets. Silently, she thought to herself. "I've never heard of the Hyuuga clan disowning a member. I guess the Hyuuga family isn't so perfect at all."

She sighed, as her investigation at her main source didn't go anywhere. "I should just give up. There's no way I can avoid death now. Perhaps now is the time to tell the police what I saw and give them what I have. That'll at least help the society a bit."

She bit her lip as her stomach grumbled. "Ouch… Obviously it's time for lunch." She skipped her way to the little café.

- - -

Neji also woke up in the afternoon. He laid there in bed to think over some mishaps. "I need to go find that girl and make her give me back my mask. If she already gave it to the police, then I'll just have to slaughter everyone in there and get my mask back." His light bulb dimmed. "Damn. That would tell Tsunade that they found it, and they have a hunch on me. It's the society's corrupted morals fault. If not for them, ANBU wouldn't exist, and they wouldn't have to live in fear."

He stretched his way up and went out of his room. He dressed himself and was about to leave the place when Lee called out.

"Neji! I heard that you lost your mask!"

He grunted and continued his walk. "It's a small world, isn't it? Gossip goes to one person, and the next thing you know, the whole world knows."

"You should be more careful next time! This could endanger ANBU!"

He stared at Lee and commented, "I'm not that dumb, Lee. I'm going to hunt for it now."

Lee looked at him. "In the middle of the day at the garbage dump? Won't people think you're weird and question you? And when you find the mask, won't people be able to see it clearly?"

Neji grunted some more. "You keep to your business, and I'll keep to mine." The elevator's doors were about to close when a pair of arms stopped it.

"Then let me help you find it." Lee got into the elevator with him. "For the sake of ANBU's reputation, I will not let you or the organization down!" He saluted to the elevator's door. "Gai-sensei will surely be proud of me!"

Neji looked at him and said nothing. "How about we split up? I can't remember which garbage dumpster I left it at, so, you'll go to the central one, and I'll go to the one nearest the park."

"How come I have to search through a bigger dumpster?"

"Because Gai-sensei will be even more proud of you," he rolled his eyes.

Lee gasped as they exited the elevator. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

They walked out the building's doors as Neji waved while Lee sprinted off to the main garbage dump.

Neji thought, "I'll find the girl first. And then I'll get my mask back."

Lee apparently zoomed back to Neji, "how about we eat some lunch first? I don't want to touch the dumpster and then eat. I found this really good place to eat at! The lady is very nice, and she has the best food ever!"

Neji looked at him and nodded even though his heart said, "shit."

- - -

Tenten walked into the café and greeted her non-related aunty. "Good afternoon."

"Tenten! It's so good to see you! Would you like the usual?"

"Yes please." The lady went through the kitchen to deliver her order.

The lady came back out. "So, what's going on with your life?"

"Nothing much," she lied. She thought, "I've been lying nonstop for a while now. I think my nose will grow as tall or as large as Pinocchio's."

"Have you heard about yesterday's killing?" She handed the newspaper over to her. "Isn't that near your hospital?"

She nodded as she read the newspaper not hearing the door open.

"Welcome back Raki Lee! I see you've brought your friend along with you!"

He smiled. "Of course! Ms., this is Hyuuga Keiji."

Tenten glanced upwards, but didn't dare to turn around. "It couldn't be him… his name is Neji… unless ANBU uses fake names as well." She looked at the opposite direction from where the new visitors came through.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga Keiji. This is my niece, Tenten."

Tenten waved a hand and stuffed herself with the food she was presented with, and sluggishly said, "Nice to meet you too."

Lee stared at her and tapped on her shoulder, "You're born here aren't you? You should know it's rude not to look at the person you're greeting."

Tenten kept stuffing herself and nodded. "I'm sorry… I'm just so hungry, and I'm so busy for work I need to finish eating as soon as possible and leave."

Lee glared at her and puffed his face. "It's still rude. Wouldn't you agree, Keiji?"

Neji starred at the back of the woman called Tenten, and nodded. "Yes, it's very rude."

He aunty smacked her head and smiled, "I'm so sorry. She's a busy doctor, and you know how it goes." She laughed nervously and smacked Tenten's head again.

Tenten glared at her, but continued to eat until she chocked over her food.

"Tenten! Are you alright? See! Stop eating so fast! You'll choke, lose air, and die!" She patted her as Tenten continued to choke and cough.

Lee sat two seats away from her while Neji continued to stand and stare at her back.

"Keiji! You know it's rude to stare at a person as well! Why does everyone suddenly become so rude? I just don't get it!"

Neji ignored Lee's comment and didn't stop starring.

Tenten continued to cough and drink water thinking, "Crap. He knows it's me. I guess I should make a run for it." She sat up straight, drank some water, and paid her aunt. "Okay. One, two—" Three signaled her to get off her seat and run for it.

"Tenten where do you—"

Her running took her about four steps away from her seat when she acknowledged the fact that 'Keiji' held her wrist in place. She turned around to look at him. It was him—Hyuuga Neji. He looked exactly the same except in different clothing. She laughed nervously as she tried to shake off his hand.

"It's you."

And while the two kept starring at each other, the world outside of them kept their silence before Lee asked him what was wrong, and the café's owner told him to let go of her.

- - -

Author's Note: Finish!! Just for now of course. I know this chapter was another filler and all. I'm sorry!! Next chapter, I'll make them get somewhere. I hope. Other than that, I'll update monthly I hope. December, May, and the beginning of June might be hectic (if I continue to write for so long). I have exams during that time, so yeah. Thank you all for supporting me!

As usual, please give me feedback, and suggestions if you have any!!

Till next time, (:


	3. The Third

Nemesis' Judgement

Last time: _"It's you."_

And while the two kept starring at each other, the world outside of them kept their silence before Lee asked him what was wrong, and the café's owner told him to let go of her.

Author's Note: I think I'm going to update every month if that's okay? I'll probably write the 'next chapter' a month ahead though. Hehe. Other than that, unless I'm busy, than I won't update. F.Y.I, midterms are during December, and I have a Chemistry exam every quarter, so updates might be a little late till then. I hope this has been what you've been waiting for :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

Lee continued to ask Neji what was wrong, while the café owner demanded him that he let go of Tenten.

That was until Lee decided to state something. "Oh! She's your girlfriend!"

Both Neji and Tenten stared at him for a long time until Neji had to break the silence. "Right… My girlfriend…"

Suddenly, Neji dragged Tenten outside of the café as he told Lee to shut up and wait for him inside.

When they were outside, he threw her arm down and said, "We need to talk."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she rubbed her wrist. "Well obviously."

"Let's get straight to the point. Have you told anyone about what you saw?"

Tenten gave him a long stare. He was definitely the same person with the same white eyes. "No."

For a second, he raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. "Don't lie to me." He threw his knife by her throat.

"I'm not. I haven't told anyone. Besides if I wanted to, I would've told the police by now, and they would have aired it on the media."

As she stared at him, he stared at her for a long time. No one could possibly resist the hard stare of a Hyuuga and held their lies while having a knife pointed at their throats. However, Tenten was not one of them.

But then at the same time, it was dangerous to have someone alive and knowing one of the world's darkest secret.

Neji dropped his knife onto the ground. "If I find out that you're lying, I'll be sure to hunt you down and torture you to death."

"Mm… I think not." She slowly changed her direction and walked back to the hand when he grabbed onto her again.

"I need my mask back."

She turned around. "Oh right… Uh… It's at my place. I have a day off, so I really don't want to go back home. How about we meet at 12:35P.M by Tokyo Central Hospital. I'll dump your mask at the hospital's upper-right-handed corner's trashcan. I'll put it in a box, so no one will notice either."

He was hesitant, but nodded. He wasn't sure if she could be trusted. "I'll hold you to that. Make sure no one is around you."

She nodded back at him. "Sure." She walked back into the café with him.

As the door opened and the bell chimed, Lee asked, "Keiji. May I speak with you outside now?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded. "What?"

"That's your girlfriend?" He kept his silence for a while before nodding. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Didn't Tsunade-sama tell us not to interact with citizens or get close to non-ANBU members? What if she exposes our secret? Then you'll be executed, and ANBU will have to kill everyone else!"

He grunted. "Don't you think I know that? Yes, she knows about us. No, she won't tell."

"How can you be so sure? When did you meet her anyways? How long have you two been seeing each other? What makes her so special?"

Neji gave Lee an irritated look. "All you need to know is that I will hunt you down and kill you if you tell anyone else about this. Not even Gai-sensei can know."

Lee gave him a hard stare. "You're really serious about her aren't you? Okay. I promise not to tell. In return, you tell me everything about you and her. Oh, and does she have your mask?"

"Yes, she does. Other than that, there's nothing special between us." Neji left Lee dumbfounded as he walked back into the café, as Tenten was about to leave. "12:35P.M. If you're early, I'll stab your heart out, and if you're late, I'll shoot your brains out."

"Yes, yes. I know 12:35P.M. The garbage can on the upper-right-hand corner of the hospital." She found Raki Lee staring at her when she exited the place. "Uh… nice to meet you too."

Lee watched her as she walked away. "She's not that pretty. Sakura-san is more beautiful and smarter. I bet Sakura-san could heal 10x's more people than she can. Oh, Sakura-san. How I wish you were not blinded by that Uchiha, and see my undying love for you." He made a whole heartily sigh.

Neji, apparently, was disgusted. "Get over her. She's been in love with him since the day she noticed him. And he's been getting close—

"Never say that! I will never give up my Sakura-san to someone like him! She deserves someone more like me. Loyal, grateful, friendly…"

Neji walked on without him – never completely hearing what Lee had to say about himself.

- - -

After they separated, Tenten decided she'd go back to the hospital for the day. Many of her patients and some of the nurses greeted her. "Sorry I came by late. I figured my life revolves around saving people's asses, so I didn't really find any interest in shopping or whatever."

She laughed a little. "I was so sure you weren't going to come by today. I guess I've been mistaken. But a young woman like you shouldn't be spending so much time at the hospital. You should be going out and having fun. It's not common to find people of your age who actually _want_ to go to their jobs and work."

Tenten smiled a little. "I guess so… That reminds me of when I was in high school. I was so obsessed with doing well in school and becoming a doctor that I didn't really have time for friends." She put on a sad smile. "I miss them now, and I wish I could've spent more time with them."

Mrs. Yamashiro did not further into the conversation. She knew that she had three really close friends. And somehow, she lost them all. Ino Yamanaka became a famous Hollywood star. She was a beautiful actress and model. Then there was another two. One is dead, and the other one is missing.

She cut off her thoughts when she heard Tenten yelling at her to get ready for a group of people coming in from food poisoning.

- - -

When Neji returned to the headquarters, he found himself being lectured again by Tsunade. "Fuck it, Neji. I thought you said your mask was at the dumpster or whatever. And now it's gone?!"

"It's not gone, it's just not there. It's probably at another dumpster or something. I can't really remember where I put it."

Tsunade growled. "Lee. Where the hell did you search?"

Lee saluted her. "Tsunade-sama, I have searched through some big dumpsters, but I could not find anything. I am sorry for my failure. I will be sure to look harder next time."

"Haha. There won't be a next time if someone has it already. Neji. You are on probation and will not leave this place until someone has returned with your mask."

Neji stood there and verbally defied her orders. "No. I am going out tonight to search for it. I will go out around 12:00A.M and return around 1A.M. If I do not have the mask by then, I will listen to your orders and remain here."

Tsunade massaged her temple. "Who do you think you are giving me orders? I am not in the mood to go bargaining with you. But I will make this exception if you take Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura with you. If the four of you cannot find the mask by then, I will have Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura kill you on the spot. Is that clear?"

He had enough guts to prevent him from fearing death. "Yes."

"But Tsunade-sama! Neji is one of our best fighters! You cannot get rid of him so easily! You will surely regret it if we do kill him!"

Tsunade glared at him. "No, it would not be. We would still be able to uphold our missions with the amount of members we have. Yes, he is an excellent member of our team, but if he cannot follow the rules, then just like anyone else who has rebelled, we will kill them."

Neji stared at her and nodded. "I will be sure to find it tonight." He bowed and left the room with Lee following him.

"But Neji! How can you be so confident that the girl will show up and drop it off? What if she doesn't? You'll surely die!"

"Lee, she's my—" he coughed, "girlfriend. I should hope I know where she lives and what her job is and what her phone number is."

Lee grinned. "Okay then. Don't mess up now."

Lee stopped following him as Sakura passed by. Neji continued onwards to the Nara's room.

He opened his room and said, "Hey Shikamaru. I need you to do me a favor." He stared at the snoring man on the floor. He kicked him a little, "Wake up you lazy ass."

And surely, he woke up. "What the hell do you want Hyuuga? Can't you see it's rude to wake someone up who is sleeping?"

"Do me a quick favor, and I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Psht. I don't need you to tell me when to sleep and when not."

Neji hauled him up really fast and shoved him to his chair. "This is an emergency."

Shikamaru grumbled and lazily glared at him. "I hate you conceited prodigies." He sighed. "Fine. Truce. What do you want?"

"Find me a girl named Tenten. She's a doctor at Tokyo Central Hospital."

Shikamaru typed out the information as fast as Neji told him. "Bingo." He grinned. "She's a pretty one. What do you want now?"

"I want her address, and cell and home phone number."

Shikamaru gave him a weird stare. "Uh… You know I always believed that we ANBU people were more of murderers who only stalk people to kill them. I never heard of us being stalkers who chase after young woman. What has gotten into you?"

Neji glared at him. "She stole something from me. Now, will you hurry up and give me all the details?"

"Alright, alright." He quickly typed in some data and moved to show Neji the screen of her information.

"Thank you." Neji said as he left the room. Within his mind, he secretly prayed that she'd show up so that he wouldn't have to go through the troubles of chasing after her.

- - -

Tenten slumped onto her desk. It had been four hours since the food-poisoned people came in, and four hours since she had been able to rest. She was running around all afternoon saving people from here to there.

Her personal assistant came in and slumped to the ground. "Thank Kami you came. Without you, I think that would've stretched to about five hours of saving people."

"Oh really? Now I kind of wish I hadn't come. I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble running around." She took off her coat. "I swear. We need to change our outfits. Nurses need to stop running around in dresses and showing what underwear they're wearing today. And doctors need shorter coats."

Her nurse laughed with her. "It's alright I guess. I think it makes us look a bit cuter." She giggled.

Tenten sarcastically giggled with her. "No, not really. You still look the same to me."

Mrs. Yamashiro rolled her eyes in a funny way. "Well how about after our shifts are over, we leave to go out and drink."

"Are you sure you're suppose to be drinking? Because I think a mother should not be drinking."

The nurse whacked her head. "You're too young to be saying no to drinking. What's with you? You're by far the strangest young woman I've ever met."

Tenten sighed. "Fine. How about we go there at 10:00P.M and leave there at 11:30P.M."

Her nurse nodded. "I'll be going out to take a smoke now." The nurse left and closed the door.

"And you're by far the strangest mother I've ever met." She sighed. "_I don't think I'm going to drink tonight though. I can't get drunk and sleep on the way back home and totally forget about the mask._"

She took another deep breath and rubbed her head. "_Tonight will be an interesting night. I hope nothing big happens._"

- - -

Unfortunately, Tenten was persuaded into drinking. _"Shit. I can't even walk properly and see where I'm going."_

She heard the person next to her give her a drunken giggle. "Oh, Tenten. I think we've both drunken to our graves." She hiccupped. "Oh! There's a taxi. I'll be going now." She watched her personal assistant step into the taxi and waved goodbye.

"_Now if only I could get a taxi to drive me back home and back here._" She stared at her watch. 11:47P.M. She sighed as she attempted to run back home despite her heavy headache.

- - -

It was now 12:00P.M. Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura were geared up and ready to go.

"Remember Hyuuga. 1:00A.M or you're dead."

"I don't need an Uchiha to remind me."

"Can we please stop bickering and get going?"

"Yes! I completely agree with Sakura-san!"

Neji and Sasuke 'hmphed' before they all separated. Sasuke headed up north, Sakura went down to the south, Neji went over to the Westside, and Lee left to go for the east.

Neji stood on top a large building near the hospital. From his point, he could view the trashcan. She had 20 more minutes before he would have to leave his spot.

- - -

Tenten struggled all the way back home. She collapsed onto her bed and couldn't think straight. "_Okay. Now isn't the right time to feel drain. I have to walk back and drop off his mask before I'm screw."_

She willed herself back up only to find herself squinting at everything she couldn't see.

"_Shit. This does not look good._" She walked up to her clock. 12:20A.M. _"Shit. This isn't good at all._"

She quickly dug through her table shelf. She grabbed the mask, put it into her purse, and headed out the door.

- - -

It was now 12:25A.M. He was hoping she didn't take him seriously about the coming too early and I'll stab your heart out part. He didn't care if she was early. As long as she wasn't late, he wouldn't need to panic.

He eyed a bunch of people walking through the streets. None of them dumped their trash in that trashcan.

He grumbled. "Shit. It was wrong to trust her." He stood there waiting patiently. "_10 more minutes."_

- - -

12:30A.M. She had exactly five more minutes, and she wasn't even close. She got onto the train station, but probably would not make it there until 10 minutes after 12:35A.M at the pace she was moving at. "_I hope that guy is patient._"

She thought silently as she walked off the train and onto the streets once again.

- - -

Neji look to the left side of him. The clock tower officially called it 12:35A.M. "That bitch."

He left his spot in search of her. _"Time to hunt the bird down."_

- - -

Tenten turned off the alarm on her watch. _"Shit, shit, shit, shit… I'm so screwed."_

She quickened her pace and started to breathe quicker when she started to notice she was being followed by a couple of guys.

"_This could not have been a worst time._"

Soon, she stopped and looked around her. She was surrounded by a bunch of guys who looked women or sex deprived.

"Hey there Miss Pretty Lady. You look pretty drunk yourself, and I must say that we're pretty drunk ourselves. Let's go over to my place."

Tenten gripped her head. "I don't have time for shitty people like yourselves. Go fuck with yourself."

She tried to run pass them, but was stopped when a man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Now, now, that wouldn't be any fun would it?"

She struggled out of his arms. "Let me go!" She stepped on his foot, but with no effect to him as the other guys laughed.

"You think you're pretty tough yourself, don't you? Well I've got news for you lady. You're not going anywhere but to our beds."

She started punching him and kicking him, but it would not do any good. He started to kiss her and bite her around the neck.

She screamed.

- - -

Neji quickened his pace. He did not find her at her place. Her co-workers said she left a long time ago. She would not pick up her phone.

It was 12:42A.M now. At the same time, he heard someone screaming. "Shit. That had better not be her."

He sprinted across Tokyo's cities to find her screaming

- - -

"Forget the bed. Let's do this right here and now."

She screamed and cried for someone while the other men of the crew laughed at her. Her clothes were being ripped until he felt the guy above her slump onto her and cough out liquid over her.

In a split second, she heard the other men yelling. Some were charging at something or someone. Some were running away. Two seconds later, there was no noise at all.

She tried to push the man over her, off of her. It was no fun having someone twice or three times your weight over you.

She felt the body over her being lifted off her as she covered her bare skin with what was left of her top. She pushed herself to the wall in the back of her. She sniffed a little before she was able to control herself. It didn't matter if she cried or not. She was still humiliated. She shifted herself before she still felt the presence of the stranger who had saved her.

She looked up at the stranger. It was the ANBU who had spared her life the other time. "It's you…"

He stared at her. Surprisingly, he felt sorry for her. He bent down as Tenten avoided his glance and tried to cover herself even more. He took off his cloak and covered her with it. "It's almost winter."

She took his cloak and fully covered herself with it. She was speechless.

He stood up and turned away. "You can put on the cloak." He didn't hear her move for a while. He guessed it was because she was still self-conscious and humiliated. He looked at her when she was done. "It's 12:48A.M. I need my mask back before I can return."

She didn't move for a while until she nodded as she dug through her bag. She found the mask and handed it to him.

He was hesitant to take it. This would probably be the last time he'd ever see her. He still had no choice but to grab it. "I'm leaving now. I'll come back for the cloak some other time maybe. Until then, try to stay sober and don't give the cloak to anyone else. It's kind of special."

He put on his mask and started to walk to the end of the streets. Within a second, Neji swiftly took a high jump and left her to herself.

She stared at the space where he once was. She looked at the people around her. All of them were deeply injured, but not dead. As a doctor, she would have stayed to help them. But as a humiliated woman, she stood up and left them injured to walk back home.

- - -

Author's Note: La-la-la. What to do next time? I hope I'm still keeping these character intact and not OOC. As usual, please give me your suggestions and how I can improve. Thank you!


	4. The Fourth

Nemesis' Judgement

Last time: She stared at the space where he once was. She looked at the people around her. All of them were deeply injured, but not dead. As a doctor, she would have stayed to help them. But as a humiliated woman, she stood up and left them injured to walk back home.

Author's Note: Done for midterms. Sorry it took so long. Last week was the last day of midterms.. Horray! Merry Christmas (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

It had been about three months since she last saw him. During random moments, she had wondered what happened to him. ANBU was still very lively indeed, but she had not seen him for a while and not on television or newspaper either.

"Aunty, may I please have the usual?"

"Sure thing." She stared at her. "Have you been okay lately, Tenten? For the last couple of months, you've been… daydreaming a lot lately."

Tenten nodded. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just… tired. It's the holiday season and there's just so much work needed to do and a lot of stress flowing around."

"Sure… that's what you said last time too. Did you break up with… Keiji?!"

Tenten choked on her water. "What are you talking about!? I'm not even sure we were 'together' from the start!"

"He and Raki Lee haven't come back since that commotion between you two," she sighed, "I think I'm losing business because of you."

Tenten glared at her aunt. "Losing business? I think you should be thanking me instead. You've been complaining about Raki Lee not coming anymore, so I go and give some dirty men 'the eye' and here they all come hoping to see me and buy me a drink. And you still say you're losing business hm?"

"Well… it's just the company I miss I guess. Like you said, these dirty men only want you, not the café. So basically when you're not here, they just walk-in say 'oh, I guess I should eat somewhere else' and walk back out."

Tenten glared at her and sighed. "I'm sorry but I think I'm going now." She left her cash on the table and walked out. "See you some other time. I'm going to go shopping. I'll buy you something as well." She smiled and closed the door.

- - -

Nowadays, there were many types of people at the mall she noticed. They varied from young to old and from loner to a bunch of friends. She sat down at a coffee shop and drank her Frappuccino when a group of very loud friends came in. One of them eyed her.

"Hey little miss. What's your name?"

He had red markings under his eyes, dog-like teeth, and wild shaggy hair. "How childish," she thought behind those sunglasses of hers. "It's common courtesy for a self-introduction."

He smirked. "Dang, you're a tease. Haha. Fine. My name is Kiba." One of his friends elbowed him. "You guys worry too much! I'm not exposing too much anyways! What's yours again?"

When she heard 'exposing' she turned her attention over to the group – seeking out for one person. She targeted for him, and she caught him. There he was standing in line with the rest of his friends – Neji.

"Hello? Hello? Don't tell me you're def too!"

She coughed and collected all her belongings. "I'm sorry I have to go."

He held her wrist. "What's the rush miss? I didn't even get my drink yet and here you are leaving. That's no fun." He grinned. "Why don't you stay and chat with us for a while."

"Kiba let her go. That's why you're never going to get a girlfriend if you keep chasing her away." He had yellow locks of hair. Though, when he grinned, it was obvious that it was sincere. "I guess you can know my name too. It's –"

A guy with onyx eyes grabbed his hair and pulled it back. In the background, the yellow hair guy was saying 'ow, ow, ow' but the guy with black hair talked over him. "Whoever you are it's better for you to scram."

She admitted that he was a bit cute, but his cocky attitude made things worse. It didn't matter. She didn't want to know about any of their names or talk to any of them. She wanted to walk up to Neji and converse with him. Apparently, this obnoxious guy in front of her was determined not to let it happen.

"Um… Excuse me." She excused herself and moved over to the guy who was ordering. "Ne–." The person responded to his name.

"Ah. Who are you?"

She stared shockingly at his milk chocolate eyes, but he had to turn his attention away to the clerk and ordered. After he finished he turned over to her, "please move."

She moved according to what he said as he walked over to his friends. As he passed by her, he whispered ever so lightly, "Hachiko's at Shibuya, 1 hour from now."

She turned around to look at his back when she heard his friends question him about her. She rotated her head back to the front and walked out of the store when she heard someone else whisper to her. "It's dangerous for you and Neji. Please do not make contact with him in front of anyone else." She turned to her left as Raki Lee walked to the front of the line saying, "Hello, may I have a tall strawberries and crème Frappuccino?"

Tenten immediately walked out of the coffee shop trying not to gape fearing for her life and possibly, Neji's.

"Hey, do you know her?" Kiba asked. "She's kinda hot. I think her beauty makes me want to chase after her despite knowing what would happen to me."

Neji sat down. "You're always looking for trouble aren't you? How do you expect to get away with it?"

"Well, do you know her?"

"Of course not. She probably thought I was someone else."

"Yeah! Besides, it's Neji we're talking about here. It's not likely for him to socialize with someone else. In fact, it's a girl." Lee brightly smiled as he made room for himself to sit down.

Kiba pouted. "That sucks. But damn, I've never seen anyone like her." Slight pause. "Well I have actually, but none of them ever resisted me."

Naruto laughed loudly, "You're just like a dog! Every one wants you except for that one special person!" Naruto and Kiba started to bicker around.

Sasuke stared at Neji. "She seemed as if she knew you inside and out. Are you hiding something?"

Neji stared back at him and returned a smirk, "What makes you think that?"

Lee interrupted, "Okay everyone. Let's all be friends here, alright? We're all about trust and love, so…"

Sasuke excused himself. "Sorry, I'm meeting Sakura," he smiled a Lee. "I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if I brought everyone on our date."

Lee bit his lip while his face turned red. "Why you…" He pounded his fists onto the table. "I swear I'll never lose to someone like you!"

Sasuke smirked and walked away, "Are you sure you haven't loss yet?"

Lee stared angrily at Sasuke's back. "Gah! How could beautiful and nice natured Sakura like someone as ugly and cocky as him?"

Neji looked from Lee to Naruto and Kiba. "Opposites attract I guess."

Lee cried. "If I become ugly and mean like him, do you think she'll come running back to me?" He had a huge grin over his face.

Neji snickered a little. "You? Run back to you? I don't think she ever went to you first of all. Other than that, you've pretty much completed half of the 'ugly and mean' thing."

Naruto joined in the conversation, "Yeah Lee. You're a god friend and all, but I think Sakura only wants to stay like that."

"Since when did you join in our talk?"

Kiba laughed, "Ever since Sasuke talked about him and Sakura. I think they're the new 'thing' at our place."

Lee wept, "How come no one ever tells me these things?"

Silence overtook the group until Neji spoke up. "I think it's because no one wants to hurt you… other than that, I'm leaving."

Naruto frowned, "This was suppose to be an all-guy thing today. Shikamaru and Chouji went off way ahead. Now you and Sasuke too? What is this?"

"I don't feel like being seen with two loud mouths and a crying boy here. Laters." He quickly walked out leaving all of them gaping back at him.

- - -

Tenten walked over to Hachiko's statue and waited. It had been about 37 minutes since they last spoke.

"Next time, don't make contact with me around other people other than Lee."

She gasped. "You scared me. What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Walking away from her and turning around when he noticed she wasn't following. "You're annoying. Are you coming or what?"

She stared at him, smiled, and then nodded. She followed him not knowing what she was getting herself into either way. When she caught up with him, she decided to lead him around the place – taking him into shops, stores, and mini snack stands. As he followed her, silence followed them.

"So… what have you been doing?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"I was suspended. Today is the first time I've been out."

She glanced at him, "How come?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because our leader thinks that I made contact with someone else other than the ANBU members and affiliates." He eyed her when he said that.

"Oh…" She quickly turned her head in the opposite direction to avoid letting him see her pink tints on her face. "Why am I such a child? Acting like those high school girls blushing when they see someone they like? Except that I don't like him… I think," she thought inside of her head. She laughed a little. "I'm sorry. Are you talking about me?"

He looked at her and gave a slight nod. "You still have my cloak."

"Sorry… I have it at my place. Would you like it back?"

This time, he shook his head. "No thanks. I'll end up giving you another possession of mine."

She smiled and felt her heart beat faster as she tried to calm herself. "I guess you would have to." She bit her lip to hide her smile even though he saw it and smirked.

"I guess I would."

They walked around Shibuya while having short conversations here and there. Not knowing it became late and dark, he offered to buy her dinner. "Where do you like to eat?"

She glimpsed at him. "Oh uh… Um… Anywhere is good."

"Okay." He led the way to a restaurant at the top floor of a building.

While in the elevator she said, "Wait. We're in casual clothes. Are you sure we're allowed to go inside dressing like this?"

He nodded. "They know me pretty well. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

The elevator doors opened as the front desk greeted them. "Neji! It's been so long! Where have you been?" She looked around him. "Where is Sasuke and everyone else?"

He pointed to the woman behind him. "Sorry I didn't bring Sasuke."

She made a loud gasping sound and smiled. "Is that your girlfriend?!"

Tenten looked at her. She was dressed in a cute maid suit and looked very young and cute.

Neji glared at her. "I'd like a table for two please. Oh, and Sasuke has a girlfriend or something of that sort."

"Wha?! You mean Sakura?" She frowned.

"You know he was always protective of her, and I'm pretty sure he had feelings for her all this time as well. Besides, don't you think you're too young for him?"

"I know… but…"

Tenten couldn't hear what she said after as she thought to herself. "Neji? How does she know about his real name? Could this be an affiliate to ANBU? Could this be a… trap?" She took a step back away from him.

"Eh? What's wrong? You're shaking a little," the girl started to talk to her.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing."

"What's your name miss pretty lady?"

She shook her head. "I'm not pretty, but you can call me… Tenten."

The girl smiled. "My name is Fuyuko." She gave the biggest grin Tenten had ever seen. "Neji can be an ass, but please take care of him."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." He pushed Fuyuko's head forward. "Do your job and lead us to our table." He followed her and looked back at Tenten. "Are you not following?"

She took a small breather. "Right…" She followed him to the table. It was a decent restaurant and obviously for the people who lived wealthily.

"Here you guys go! Have a good dinner!" She hopped away.

They both sat down. "Order whatever you want."

She gaped at the prices. "But… it's so expensive… Are you sure?"

He looked at her. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you to eat here. It's pretty good. One of the best restaurants there is out here."

She looked back down at her menu. "How does she know your real name?"

He smirked. "You're pretty observant aren't you? That silly girl probably thought you were part of the organization and that's why said my real name out loud. To tell you the truth, this restaurant is a famous restaurant. But it's also a partner of ANBU."

She looked up back at him. "Oh… isn't is dangerous though? To go to a partner's restaurant? What if someone sees us?"

He looked up at her. "Everyone already sees you. But if they're smart, they wouldn't mess with you unless I told them to."

She kept her silence thinking, "I'm really getting myself into a big mess."

He smirked. "Are you regretting that you ever met me? Involving yourself into one mess that you'll never be able to take back and could inflict damage over you forever."

She stared deeply into his eyes and confidently said, "No. Although I'm not sure who you are, I want to be able to understand you." She looked back down at her menu and closed it, "I'll have #95 please. If you please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

He watched her back as she walked into the bathroom. He had a genuine smile on his face. "I've never met a girl who wasn't afraid of me. And to think she'd try to understand me…"

"Big brother, Neji!" Fuyuko bent down to his face. "Would it be by your order or Tsunade's order to kill her?"

He looked at her. "It really irks me when you always have a fake smile on your face. It's quite annoying."

"Fake smile? What are you talking about? I love to smile. And every smile is a truthful smile." She squinted her eyes at him. "Is she a target or are you just toying her?"

"Neither."

"Wha?! What do you mean neither? She can't be neither! She has to be one or the –" she paused and held her silence. "Do you like her…?"

He looked at her and offered nothing more to say except, "I'll have two ice waters, one premium salad with one thousand island dressing and crab meat, and one BBQ ribs plate."

She gave him a hard stare. "I promise I won't tell boss that you're not toying her but she's not a target either. But I want to know if you like her and if she knows of your little secret."

Tenten came back staring at both of them feeling a bit uneasy. "Am I interrupting something?"

"It's possible, so yes."

Fuyuko nodded and smiled back at Tenten. "Oh no, he was just ordering!" She turned back to Neji, "You sure got lucky… she's very pretty and pure."

He glared at her, "Go away."

She giggled her way. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

- - -

"Sasuke," Sakura called out for.

He stared at her. "Will you stop whining?"

She tugged on his arm. "Can we go eat at Fuyuko's dad's place?"

He smirked. "Are you trying to tease Fuyuko because you think you won?"

Sakura pouted. "That's mean. I don't need to brag." She smiled and pulled herself closer to his warmth. "The food is just really good there. And I like it a lot."

He gave a brief sigh and nodded. Really, he didn't know why he liked Sakura so much. Years ago, he thought she was just a pest constantly bugging him and trying to understand him when he knew she couldn't. She just didn't have the right touch to understand what he went through. Yet, it must have been because of her innocence that drew him to her. The girl who hooked her arm with his was surely different from everyone else at the organization.

- - -

Sasuke and Sakura went up the elevators and greeted Fuyuko. Like usual, Sakura and Fuyuko would have a bit of a temperament verbal fight.

"Either way! You're way too young! You're like 10 years younger than him!"

"Well it doesn't matter as long as I like him and he likes me!"

"Who said he liked you? He's taking 'me' out right now!"

"So? He just feels sorry for you and that big forehead of yours!"

Sasuke tired from all the bickering said, "Fuyuko, I'm sorry, but would you please get us a table?"

Fuyuko dropped her mouth while Sakura clapped happily. "Fuyuko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be fighting with you. We're 'partners' right?" She tried to give a friendly smile even though it didn't pull through.

"Right…" Fuyuko gave her a 'friendly' smile too. "This way please."

They both followed Fuyuko as they made turns around the place when Sakura stopped. She stared at the couple a couple meters away from her place. It was more like she was staring at the girl however. "Tenten…?"

"What are you lesbian? Oh! I know! You like Neji! So it's settle then. You can trample over to him while I take Sasuke away!" Fuyuko smiled but dropped it when she saw the sadness of Sakura's face.

Sasuke stared at Neji and glared when he saw Neji eating and conversing with the girl they saw earlier at the mall. "Sakura."

She turned her attention over to him. "I'm sorry… I can't eat here. Can we go now before they see us?" She let go of his arm and ran out to the lobby of the restaurant panting. "Shit. How did this ever happen?"

Sasuke and Fuyuko followed back to Sakura. "Sakura…? I know we're not exactly good friends, but are you okay?"

Sakura stared blankly at the ground and said, "I… never thought I'd see her again." She pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come up.

"Who is she, Sakura? We saw her at the mall earlier. She seemed to know Neji, but he doubted anything." He smirked and looked up. "I knew he was up to something."

Fuyuko turned her attention away. "Neji! Tenten!"

Both couples turned to stare at the other couple.

"Look Neji! It's Sasuke and Sakura!"

While Neji and Sasuke glared at each other, Tenten stared at Sakura as Sakura looked down and turned to meet Tenten's face.

"Sakura…"

"It's been awhile, yes, Tenten?" She tried her best to give her most sincere smile.

- - -

Author's Note: Hm… what an interesting scene, don't you think so? Again, please leave some comments and suggestions on how I can improve my writing and story. Please and thank you! Merry Christmas, XOXO.


	5. The Fifth

Nemesis' Judgement

Last time: _"Sakura…"_

"It's been awhile, yes, Tenten?" She tried her best to give her most sincere smile.

Author's Note: This chapter came fast because I didn't update for one month (during November).

Thank you to Jenny C for encouraging me to write more!

I'd really like to dedicate this chapter to _I Can Hear The Sea_ who wished me hope on my midterms. Generally speaking, I do well in school, but for the history midterm, I know I did really poorly (usually I get 100s, but I couldn't study because I fell asleep). ;; You really gave me hope and made me really happy 3

Also, merry belated Christmas to you too, Mrs. Aburame98445:D

Kunoichi Hidden within Shadows: You'll read this chapter and find out about one of the characters you mentioned… The other I'm planning to mention later except I think it'll be briefer.

And finally, thanks to everyone else who has been waiting and reading this story! If it wasn't for those who commented me, I wouldn't be here writing (because it shows that some people really do care for this story and would take their time to give me feedback, and it shows me that some people actually do read!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

"I…" Tenten gulped, but felt her throat dried. "I… thought you were… suppose to be dead…? You were missing for such a long time, and they found your body, so you're suppose to be dead…"

Sakura's eyes started to tear up. "Tenten… I didn't mean…" She took a step back. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean to… but I…" She took a deep breath. "I can't do this." Within a split second, the pink hair girl ran out through the emergency exit.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled and attempted to run out after her, but was held back by Neji. "Let me go!" She tried yanking her arms out of the man's grips with no avail. "You don't know what she means to me!" She tried to fight back harder, but it didn't matter since he wouldn't let go of her. She made one last fight, but went down on her knees and cried out.

Sasuke looked down on her. "I don't know what your connection is with her, but understand that she is hurt as well. I'm sure she'll want to see you again and talk things over. It's just not the time." Sasuke opened the door and walked through it turning around to glare at Neji as the door closed.

Tenten lightly pounded Neji with her fists. "Why can't you just let me go and let me do my own business? Why do you have to hold me like this? I don't understand."

"Would you not be so stupid?" Neji bent down to her level and whispered, "this isn't exactly the type of place to make a scene like this. If we get caught, you'll wish that you never did this." He looked at her and sighed. "We'll talk about this outside, okay?"

Fuyuko stared at them. "Neji, Tenten… I think it's best if you leave right away. The other customers might be coming out soon to see the commotion. And, the boss is probably going to contact me any minute now and check the cameras."

Neji nodded. "Thank you." He helped Tenten stand up and led her through the elevators. "If anything happens, call me right away. I'll talk to him."

"You owe me one." She smiled. "Tenten, please take care. I hope to see you again next time."

- - -

Sasuke eventually caught up with Sakura walking along the streets with her. "I don't get this girly business of yours. But you better hope that Mr. Tatsu doesn't contact Tsunade and make a fuss of it."

"Back in high school… she and I were best friends."

- - -

Tenten laughed and choked on her spit. "I haven't cried like that in a long time." She looked at Neji. "I'm sorry for making you go through this."

After they left the restaurant, they left Shibuya and took the train back to her house. On the way, they walked down to the park where they first met and sat around the fountain in the center.

He nodded. "What's the deal between you and her?"

"We were best friends along with two other people. Do you know Hinata Hyuuga? I think she's part of your clan."

Neji's heart beat faster as he glanced at her half shockingly before he calmed himself down. "No…"

"Well she was the first one to leave out of the four of us. The Hyuuga's limited freedom made her run away with her boyfriend. I think his name was Naruto, or something. But anyways, she became pregnant with his child. And because her father didn't approve it, she ran away. After that, her father immediately disowned her when Hinata tried to explain and ask for forgiveness."

Neji's ears perked up. "He disowned her?"

She looked at him. "Weren't you part of the family? I think her father is the head of the clan, so he had a lot of power and rules within the family. Anyways after she ran away with her boyfriend, she…"

"She…?"

Tenten bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this. I think it's better if we –" She stood up to leave, but once again his hand held her.

"Please continue… I want to know."

She looked around as other regular people passed by. "I… I really shouldn't. It brings back bad memories, and I just don't think it's smart for me to say it out in the open."

He looked around for dangerous people. "Why?"

She had a crooked smile. "There are people still alive who will hunt me down if I give away such information." She tried to shake his grip. "Please let me go. I had a good time, but it's really all to much for me to handle all in one night."

"Who's after you?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I can't tell you. You know, I really shouldn't have searched you out. I think that I will highly regret this later on."

"Who's after you?" His head shot up immediately and pushed her into the fountain. "Hold your breath!"

She struggled as he cupped her mouth and started to wriggle out of his tight grip. As soon as they both came up for air she screamed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!? I—"

Within the distance, several trees exploded and caught into flames. She looked towards that direction and continued to stare there from the shock before she heard him say shit and grabbed her by the waist and fled the scene. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Please be quiet and don't make a sound." He high jumped over buildings as he began to sense followers after them. He made one last high jump over a building and set her aside. "Hide here. Dry yourself up and be quiet. Try not to breath too loudly or shake either. They will hear you."

"Who are they? And what are we doing—"

He took off his jacket and shoved it to her before he turned his attention to men who just arrived on top of the building. He smoothly walked over to them as he took a smaller sword out of his chest. She made a small hmph noise, "At least you didn't have to shove it to me."

"Hyuuga Neji. It's been awhile. Was the girl you were with catch on fire? Or did her head explode too fast for her to actually catch on fire?" One of the cloaked men said. "Really, it's a shame. I admit she was pretty from afar. But don't you think they look prettier when they're on fire?"

"Shut up," was the last thing Neji said before he started slashing several other men. "Really, don't you guys have something better to do rather than to tail me?"

Tenten looked on as she watched the group of men fight Neji. "I should've known better to get myself caught up with this mess." She made a small sigh as the lump in the back of her throat grew when she felt a stranger next to her.

"Oh… so you didn't blow up?"

The next thing that happened, she screamed as he tried to control her. Neji turned his attention over to her before returning it to the men who were after him. Unfortunately, although she had part of his attention for a short while, he couldn't give her the support she wanted.

"Let go of me, you bastard! I'm tired of people trying to handle me today. I'm tired especially from the excitement of today's events!" She kicked him in the groin area and searched her purse.

"Damn little lady. I won't hurt you. It'll only take a few seconds for you to—"

She stabbed him with a needle and injected the fluids. She panted heavily as she watched him collapse to the ground. Around the same time, Neji finished his short fight but let the leader escape.

"This isn't over yet," he yelled back.

Neji starred at the fleeting person and looked at the body in front of Tenten. "I thought you didn't kill people?"

She looked at him. "I didn't kill him. I just injected him with an IV to make him fall asleep."

"Euthanasia?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you carry that?"

She looked at him and avoided the look on his face. "It was… It was for protection… against you."

"You thought I would hurt you?"

"It was plausible." She took a breath and turned around with a smile plastered on her face. "I'm really tired. Take me off of this building and take me back home please."

- - -

"So… you made a fake body so that you wouldn't have to explain it to her that you joined ANBU?"

Sakura frowned. "She hates ANBU. Apparently one of us killed her dearly beloved parents." She sighed. "I had no choice. Tsunade saved my life and the only way I could repay her back was by joining. After Hinata died, and Ino left to become an actress, I didn't know how to deal with Tenten. The quickest way was for me to compose a dead body of myself and there wouldn't have to be an explanation."

"So you took the easy way out of the situation." Sasuke looked back at her. "Have you considered her feelings? After Hinata died, it's obvious that you three would become closer. And after Ino chose to follow her dream, you decide to abandon her as well."

Sakura started to tear up. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? I have enough guilt and sadness on my side and yet you're trying to add more." Sakura pouted. "I know what I did was wrong and bad of me. And I know I was selfish trying to make things easier for me by leaving her. I probably even left her more psychologically damaged than ever. But you don't have to rub it in." She softly punched Sasuke's chest before covering her face. "Meanie."

Sasuke coughed a little for air. "You should always remember the power of your 'mini' punches," he looked back her and back somewhere else and back on her. "I'm sorry, but generally speaking, I think what you did was wrong."

She looked up at him, "you really are a blunt, pompous, self-absorbed, jacka—"

Sasuke put an arm over her shoulder. "And I'm sorry I'm not good with words or girls either." A moment later, he walked on while dragging her, and said, "let's go home."

"Aren't you taking the easy way out of this situation? By just hugging me and avoiding the topic?"

"But it works, and it doesn't really hurt anyone."

- - -

"It feels so good to be home." Tenten smiled while plopping onto the couch.

Neji looked all around him. Tenten lived on one of the highest floors of the building, so she had a lot of antiques, and expensive looking furniture all around the place. "You know, for a single doctor, you sure need to live in a big place."

She opened one of her droopy eyes. "Hm? Oh, this was where my parents lived as well. It's been my house ever since I was a kid. My parents owned this place, so I don't see the need of moving out and renting or buying a new place. Besides, I have everything I need here, so why move?"

Neji didn't answer as he skimmed the place looking at all of her photos, which were in one corner of a neat area. There, he saw pictures of her family and friends. For a while he didn't speak but eventually he crossed a picture that made him ask questions. "Is that you, Sakura, Hinata, and… Ino Yamanaka?"

He heard a slight yes from where she was laying. He grabbed the photo frame and brought it back to where she was. "Could you explain what happened to Hinata?"

She perked her eyes open once again. "Why are you so interested in what happened to her?"

"Because she was from my family… And I want to know what happened to her for the heck of it."

Her eyes moved from him to the photo frame as a slight smile came across her face. "You really are a trouble maker, you know? But… could you first look around if there's anyone or anything listening or watching us?"

He nodded and stood up to search the place and used his eyes to scan the place. "It's clear."

Taking a deep breath she started, "After she ran away with her boyfriend, I didn't see her for a couple of days. Two weeks later… I saw her again." She pressed her head onto her pillow. "Can I have a glass of water please?"

He had a peeved look on his face but he nodded. "Sure." He sat down in front of her and handed her the glass of water. "Continue when you're ready."

"Thank you." She sat up to drink her water, but after she was finished she laid back down staring at his eyes but avoided it when she began again, "The next and last time I saw her. Her body was being hacked by someone…" She pressed her head further into the pillow and began to whimper. "It was nighttime and murderer warned me that if I did tell someone, then I would be killed. But I couldn't see his face or anything. But he left behind a fragment of his clothing. I sent it to the police office, but they didn't do anything about it and gave it back to me." She turned so that she faced the couch and not him. His eyes reminded her of the dead Hyuuga too much. "I couldn't help but search for more clues around her body. Perhaps I could trail him down even when the police couldn't. But I only found a letter to someone name Naruto."

His eyes narrowed. "Where is the clothing and letter now?" No reply. "I need to know Tenten if you want me to help you."

He put a hand on her shoulder when she quickly sat up and said while panting, "please don't touch me." She looked at him in the eyes and began to shake. "Don't look at me… Do you know that I had recurring nightmares of the image and action?" She began to shake uncontrollably and started to cry. "Do you know what it feels like to see someone you love runaway and the next time you see that person is when they're being killed? She was bloody everywhere, and she was so mutilated that you had to know her a lifetime in order to recognize her!"

She cried and held herself closely. "I really want to know what such an innocent person deserved… She didn't do anything bad. Never." She couldn't help but begin bawling. "I loved Hinata so much. I didn't understand anything. No one could help. Not even Sakura and Ino. No one understood the pain I went through of having seen that. No one, not even the worst people ever, should ever see that happen to someone they love."

Neji sat up and pulled her close to him as he held her as tight as he could. He could feel the trembling and shaking of the girl as she continued to cry. She reminded him of himself. Someone who lost everyone and everything, but continued to fight for something that was unknown, but existed. Maybe lost people are drawn towards each other.

He looked down at the girl he continued to hold. She began calming herself down and kept control over her tears. He believed it was through will power that she was able to hold herself all this time. When she began sniffling and stopped crying, he spoke. "Something like that happened to me as well. Someone who was important to me was slaughtered in front of me as well." He made a short laugh. "We really are all insane."

She made no comment, but she agreed with him. She felt him shifting as he leaned to the ends of the couch bringing her with him. She was so close to him, she could feel his heart beating and hear his heart rate. Just then it hit her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He had a slight confusion on his face as he asked, "what?"

"You're making me choose between my parents and you."

He held his choice of being quiet surprised by her sudden reaction and question.

"You know, I still do really hate ANBU. Not only did you guys kill my parents. But you also took away Sakura as well. You probably took away more people away from me than I know of." She began reaching over for her purse and pulled something out.

He followed her hand as she pulled out a needle with fluids inside of it. "What if I stab this into you? What would happen to you? What would happen to me?" She looked up from her spot.

He stared back down at her. "You wouldn't do it. Because you would become one of us. You would become the exact type of person who killed your parents and Hinata. What would happen to me? I would probably survive it. After all, Sakura has become a medic at our place, and she could probably take it out and stop it. Other than that, my body has reacted to bigger threats than that."

She froze and dropped the needle back onto the table and made a sour face. "How can you do that? Just smooth talk everything and make everything alright." She sat up and looked at him. "I wish I never did meet you."

He followed her and sat up closely meeting up with her face. "Now why would you wish for something bad like that?"

She could feel the breaths he breathed in and out. "So that I can be forgiven by my parents."

He looked directly at her with a wicked smile. "They don't need your forgiveness. It's you who needs it."

He cupped her face while brushing lightly against it. He slowly leaned his face towards her as she began to pull back a little. It was then that he closed in the gap on her and left no spaces between them. Unlike their first time, this time, it felt more sensational for the both of them. Their lips perfectly molded together with every different angle they took.

She wrapped her slightly shaky arms around him while pushing him back down on the couch. They separated for a small time for air before he held her face and started to kiss her again. Without separating the two of them, he was able to hold her and pull her underneath him so he remained on the top.

They had to separate again to draw air. He propped himself on his elbows to look her straight in the eyes. He bent lower and began kissing her beck as she angled it for him. In a short while, he began sucking on the skin on her neck as she opened her closed eyes and softly said, "Neji… I think I might be choosing you."

He stopped biting her and looked back up at her. He held a small smile on his face and lowered himself. "I sure hope so." He caught her lips again and began gnawing her tongue as she licked his lips. Both had smiles on their faces.

- - -

"Where the hell is Neji?!" Tsunade threw all her things off of her desk. Sakura squinted her eyes. "Tsunade… I'm pretty sure he's back in his room or something."

She glared at her. "Are you hiding something?" She turned to Sasuke. "You. You and him and several other people went out together, no? Where is he now?"

"Sorry, but I left them to go out with Sakura. I don't know what happened to him."

She growled. "That jackass is really fucking things up for me. Where is—"

"Tsunade!"

Tsunade turned to see the bob-hair boy. "What Lee?"

"Neji's back!"

She stared at him. "Tell him to report his scrawny ass in my office right now." She looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "You two stay here." Two nods came her way.

In came Neji. "Yes?"

She scrutinized him. "Why are you wearing a hood?"

He made a slight cough. "To cover up my wet hair and my hickeys from the party." He made small little snickers while trying to keep control of it.

Sakura and Sasuke turned their attention over. Sakura had a face that was looked as if she wanted to scream and run away. Sasuke had his usual 'are-you-dumb-or-what' face. Lee looked at him with a gape saying, "Naruto! You ruined our plans!"

She snarled and laughed. "You guys are really funny. Trying to cover up for Neji when you really know that it'll only piss me off some more." She began to laugh out some more as if it really were a funny joke. "Now you guys are seriously pissing me off. Since when did Neji socialize and get hickeys from girls? Where the hell is he?" She glared at the four of them. "Take off your hood, Naruto."

"Right here mam'." In walked the real Neji. "Is there a reason why you're asking for me?"

She glared at him. "You're pissing me off. Giving me attitude like that when today is the first day you've been let off suspension. Really. Where the hell are your manners?"

He bowed. "I'm sorry. Forgive my attitude and me. But might there be a reason why you're calling for me?"

She continued to glare at him. "Tell me something. What happened during dinner?"

"Nothing much."

"You better straighten up your stories." She turned around and pressed a button to turn on the television behind her. There, Fuyuko was clearly seen being abused and whipped and soaked in her blood.

Neji glared. "What are they doing to her?"

Tsunade turned back to face him. "Apparently, Fuyuko, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and even Sasuke has enough guts to stand up for you. Now, Fuyuko is being punished for protecting. If you speak up now, I promise you that I have the power to stop them."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was bring a girl to their restaurant and introduced her to Fuyuko. She was drunk, so she argued with Sakura."

There were no conversations between them, but all they could hear was Fuyuko whimpering, crying, and screaming. Then Tsunade pressed the microphone button. "Mr. Tatsu, you have my approval to dispose her."

All shocked faces turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade! Please! Don't do that! Fuyuko didn't do anything! It was all my fault! Please don't do that to Fuyuko! I fought with Neji's guest!" Sakura was desperate and dropped to her knees. "Please Tsunade."

Tsunade stared at her. "And here is my apprentice on her knees bowing down to me." She looked away and pressed the button. "I'm sorry. My bad. Please don't touch her further and leave her. I will send Shizune over to take care of her."

"Thank you so much, Tsunade!"

Tsunade eyed Neji. "I'm watching you. Don't expect this to be all over. I'm not done suspecting you yet. If I find any other stuff that is quirky, don't think I'm going to hold back on you. This time, Fuyuko was lucky. Next time, it could actually be you."

He bowed. "I'm sorry, but that won't happen. There is no possible way that I could ever betray you or this organization. I found someone that I want to live for and I will not die before my time. But neither will I betray you. You have my loyalty."

"And who is this someone that you found that you want to live for?"

"Hinata."

- - -

Author's Note: It's 3:50A.M… I worked on this chapter for about 2 hours or so… I really love winter vacation (I wrote this during winter vacation, but uploading it during January). Please leave more suggestions please!

Also, I'm sorry if I don't reply to comments (or at least all). It's not that you aren't special – it's more of a question-answer thing. Unless you please me so much, then I'll just have to write back to you. :D Other than that, I love you all (especially those who comments!)

Continuing on, I think I could be making them more OOC than I want them to be. If you notice a disturbing amount of OOCness or other grammar and spelling errors, let me know! Other than that, thank you for all the support and love you have all given me! 3


	6. The Sixth

Nemesis' Judgement

Last time: _"And who is this someone that you found that you want to live for?"_

"Hinata."

Author's Note: Hm… All I can say is thank you all for your support. I really enjoy writing for you guys who support this story and me. I think I want to expand this story, so that it touches almost every main character at least once. My goal for this story is to touch at least some people's hearts. Thanks to everyone for supporting me, and giving me constructive criticism (in the best way ever!). I'll do my best to change and make it seem more like Tsunade and Sasuke. For Sasuke, however, I wanted him to be more mature, secure, and open with Sakura. If it bothers you more, tell me, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

All eyes turned to Neji when he spoke of the deceased person who touched many people's heart. Sakura looked down and then looked to Naruto. Eventually, everyone's attention returned to Naruto as he held his head down and didn't speak. The room was filled with tension and silence as everyone waited for the very person to speak.

Naruto had a sad smile when he spoke, "Thank you."

Almost everyone knew that Hinata meant a lot to most people who were part of ANBU. She was the one person who connected with everyone even the ones who tried not to accept her. Hinata's heart drew everyone together as one, and when she was gone, the peace between one another had broken into little fragments. Some things reconnected, other things didn't. That was the power of Hinata.

Tsunade sighed. "Since when did you find her and realize you want to live for her?"

"Today."

She had a peeved look on her face, but nonetheless, a sympathetic face. "You're all dismissed. Give my apology to Fuyuko please."

Everyone left the room as Tsunade looked out of her window reminiscing the old days where everyone was truly happy with each other. Really, together they were a composed organization, but when singled out, each and everyone had their own sad problems to deal with. That's what makes them want to bond even more.

- - -

Neji left as soon as he heard the words dismissed and fled to the top of the roof. It was the only place he went to when he wanted to be alone, but he could hear the footsteps trailing behind him as he held the door open for his follower, Naruto.

Neji chose to sit a bit further away from Naruto as Naruto remained standing. Both looked up at the little bright lights that attached itself to the dark sky. No one said anything for a while until Naruto wanted to speak up. "Why did you suddenly decide you wanted to live for Hinata? I thought you thought she was a hinder to me and for the group."

Neji put his hands into his pockets to keep the warmth he wanted to hold on to. "I believed that she committed suicide because she couldn't handle the pressure. Hinata was sometimes insecure, so it was plausible to believe that she committed suicide. I tried not to tell myself that, tut in the end, I had no option but to believe that she fell weak and escaped. The bomb artifacts that were near her body, I couldn't help but give into the fact that she had killed herself."

Naruto turned away choosing not to look at Neji when he spoke. "Me too. I really loved her, and I thought I had the strength she wanted and the courage she needed." He looked down and grinned before looking back up. "But in the end, I failed her no matter what. I failed the very person whom I loved the most and whom I vowed to protect. I couldn't live up to her expectations."

Neji remained silent before speaking again. "Did she ever tell you that she loved you?"

Naruto looked at him. "Yes."

He wasn't so sure whether or not tell the truth at the moment, but he felt Naruto needed to know. "Naruto. Hinata didn't commit suicide."

Naruto turned to him with a surprised look. "What are you talking about? I saw her broken up body with my own eyes, Neji! I saw her!" He coughed as his blue eyes blended with his blue tears. "I'm not dumb, Neji. I might be stupid and cocky at times, but I know I saw her body in separate pieces and the used bomb by her hand!"

Neji shook his head. "Someone did that to her."

Naruto couldn't speak for a while, "What are you saying? We investigated to make sure that it was her who did it, no one else. The bomb… it was right there. All used up. Her body was partially burnt too. I don't know what you're trying to saying."

"Like you said, partially burnt. A bomb like that would've exploded at least the building she was near and her body would've burned and turn into ashes. It was set up. But her body wasn't fully burned nor did the building burn down."

"Who told you this?"

Neji looked at him. "The woman at the coffee shop. She was an old friend of Hinata." Slight pause, "She's the only one who actually witnessed it. Everyone else was fooled into believing that she committed suicide herself."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How do you know she's not lying?"

Neji's hands pulled out a piece of cloth out of his pocket with a small letter and handed it over to Naruto. "Her name is Tenten. Remember to thank her the next time you see her." Neji stood up and walked back in leaving the place to Naruto by himself. Before he heard the door fully shut, he heard a scream and cries from the man he was with.

Naruto punched as hard as he could into the wall. He continued until his right hand became a wreck, broken and bleeding. He cried as held the letter and the cloth close to him before allowing himself to fall onto his knees.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm out of time. They're coming after me right now. They told me that if I don't sacrifice myself, then you would be punished for it. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm really sorry. I love you very much, Naruto. You are the only one who ever truly believed in me. I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone so much. But through all the pain and sorrow, I have been given good people in return. If you ever see Tenten, Sakura, and/or Ino, please give them my regards as well as everyone back at ANBU. I hear them coming. Please know that you don't need my forgiveness. You need to save that for yourself. I love you so much that words cannot explain. Thank you for everything you have given me._

Hinata 

P.S. Deidara and Sasori– Akatsuki.

- - -

Tenten woke up to the noise of chirping birds. She rubbed her temple trying to soothe her headache. She looked out the window at the clear sky and questioned herself into the fact whether if it is right to like someone from ANBU. She attempted to think things through contemplating the rewards and consequences.

She sighed as she stood up to make coffee for the early morning. She sat down near all her photos and looked at the photo with her, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. As she smiled, she said, "Hinata, I've finally been free from all the burden of the secrets that were held with me and you. Hopefully, what I did this time will be worthy enough of your forgiveness and partially atone for all the things I couldn't do for you." She set the photo down as she stood up to dress herself for another day at work.

- - -

It had been a long night for Neji as he walked over to Tatsu's restaurant. He went up and asked to confront Fuyuko where he was led to her room. There, he saw that Fuyuko was sitting up on her bed with a tired smile on her face. It was clear that she had been hurt badly through all the bandages that covered her.

"Good morning, Neji."

He stared at her. "Stop smiling as if everything is how you wanted."

"But it is. I didn't give in to all the pain. I didn't let you or Tenten down."

He sighed as he grabbed a chair to sit down on. "Really, you should've just spilled what you knew. You wouldn't' be in much pain."

"I've gone through worst before. Besides, Shizune is a really good doctor, so she numbed everything, and now I don't feel any pain at all. But how is everything with Tsunade?'

"Her anger is pretty high as usual. Other than that, it's the usual really." He stood up and looked out the window. "Why did you join Mr. Tatsu?"

"Because he's so nice to me. He took care of me when no one else would." She smiled. "For that I'm really grateful to him, and I will only live to serve him in this form."

"Next time, you shouldn't do something so reckless. You're part of a pretty big organization now, and you should be more aware of the consequences."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes mother. Is there anything else you want to lecture me about?" She snickered at him.

He glared at her. "I think something big is coming our way soon. I'm pretty sure a lot of people will be involved in it as many people will die."

"How do you know such things?"

"We're going to war with the Akatsuki."

She dropped her mouth slightly. "Neji, that's dangerous. Sure they've messed around with us before, but really that's just suicidal."

He curled his fist, as he wanted to pound the glass window open. "You wouldn't understand what they did to us."

She looked at him in confusion and nodded. She looked out the window with him and said, "Wouldn't it be much more nice if war never existed? If we would all just get along and no one would be killed? Peace is such a value that is needed in the world right now. Yet, we can't bring ourselves to deserve it."

"People are always speaking of changing the world, but first we need to change ourselves. Secondly, without war, there would be no peace."

- - -

Tenten ran around the hospital from here to there doing her duty. During her breaks, she would sip her water and look out the window.

"Did you know that the sky is the one thing that changes from time to time, but it is the only thing that connects us with the people we love?"

Tenten turned around to face her nurse. She looked out the window again and nodded. "Yes it is."

Her nurse smiled, "You're more calm than usual today. Did something good happen last night?" She winked at the doctor.

Tenten laughed with her nurse. "Maybe. I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing at the moment though. We'll know in the future." She smiled as she admired the blue sky with white puffy clouds that went along with the glowing sun. "For now, I want to remain as happy as possible. But I feel as if something bad will occur soon."

Her nurse looked at her strangely, "How can you say that when the sun is shining as bright as it can for you especially during this winter season?" She nudged Tenten. "Will you be optimistic? It's the holiday season after all. Many things will end good this year for sure."

Tenten turned to her and nodded. "Yes." She did her best to believe despite the gutting feeling within her heart as if it knew something was going to go wrong, very wrong.

- - -

A knock on his door, "Come in."

In came the only girl with pink hair. "Good afternoon, Neji."

He looked at her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She nodded. "May I please have Tenten's number?" She put a smile on her face, "I want to talk to her please."

He looked at her. "What makes you think I have her number?"

"Because I know you have some sort of deep relation with her. You've never cared for any girl other than Hinata. I would like to believe that you have her number, after all, you do seem like her boyfriend."

He had an irritated look on his face. It took him awhile to say,"the cell phone is on my desk."

She grinned. "Thank you very much!" She quickly ran over to his table and copied down the number. "If I can set up a date with her, would you like to come along? We can make it a double date with Sasuke!"

He noted that he never saw Sakura smile as brightly before unless it was Sasuke or Naruto. He didn't answer her question. Instead he asked his own question, "What if things don't go as well as you expect it?"

She did her best to hold her smile. "All I want is her forgiveness and redeem myself in her eyes. I'll do whatever it takes, so I won't give up." She looked at him with determination. "Besides, won't this be a bargain for you? You'll be able to see her without Tsunade suspecting anything."

"Tell Naruto to come along. I want him to meet her."

She had a puzzled look on her face, but nodded. "Okay."

- - -

Her cell phone rang as she looked at the new number that called her. "Hello?"

"Tenten, this is me, Sakura."

Tenten held the phone close to ear but didn't say anything for a while. "Hello Sakura."

"I was wondering if we could meet later on. I'm really sorry for all the things I've done in the past, but I have many things I want to explain to you. Would you mind if I brought along my date, Neji, and Naruto as well?"

Tenten wasn't sure whether to accept or refuse. Sakura really sounded like she was sorry for what she did. "Okay."

Although Tenten couldn't tell, Sakura was happily jumping up and down. "That's great! We'll meet you at 9P.M at Ichiraku's, okay?"

Sakura heard an okay and see you later before the phone lines clicked. Sakura's smile gradually turned to a frown. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me." She turned around to face the man lying on his bed looking at him for some advices or support.

He looked back at her. "What do you want me to say? That everything will be okay?" He sighed. "What you did would be considered unforgivable to many people. To pretend you're dead and then join a hated organization. Really, you should be lucky she still talks to you. Hopefully, she'll notice your sincerity and perhaps forgive you."

She crawled onto the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I really hate it when you're telling the truth and yet I refuse to believe it."

"Honesty is part of the key to healthy relationships, no?"

She looked at him in his onyx eyes as he smirked. "You're an asshole."

"I know." He rolled on top of her and began kissing her neck with butterfly kisses. "But I also know you want me."

She bit back a smile and tried to put her pride before him. She stopped him from kissing neck as she used her hands to bring his face over hers, but still keeping a small distant. She smiled as he had an irritated look on his face when she stopped him. She held back for a while, but eventually she brought him down onto her, fully kissing him.

- - -

It was nighttime as Tenten sprinted yelling 'shit' and 'fuck' in her head. "It's 9:30P.M! I can't believe that they held me back!" Tenten pushed herself through crowds of people as she kept saying 'excuse me' to random people on the streets.

When she arrived in front of the restaurant, she panted and brushed her clothes first before walking in. "I'm looking for a table by the name of Haruno Sakura." The lady pointed the way and led her to the table of four other people.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed and looked up. She spotted Sakura with her 'fake' tears.

"I thought you wouldn't come at all!"

Tenten smiled at her, "Now, why would I do that?"

Sakura grinned as Naruto stood up from his seat. "Thank you very much!" He bowed the lowest possible way he could.

Tenten and Sakura stared at him before Sakura looked back at both of them. "Why are you thanking her?"

"You must be Tenten. I can't thank you enough for saving the letter and the cloth. You don't know how much it means to me." He looked back up, "Because of you, my faith has rekindled." Tears started to come to his eyes as he continued to speak, "I will now fight even more for what I have lost."

Tenten smiled. "I'm glad you will. Hinata would be happy and pleased if she heard you."

Naruto quickly wiped away his tears and grinned when Sasuke said, "Some man you are. Crying in front of two girls."

Naruto quickly responded, "Oh yeah! Well, real men aren't afraid of crying and showing some emotions!"

The two quickly got into an argument as Neji refused to join in the 'futile' argument. "May I talk to you before we eat?"

Tenten nodded as they both walked outside to a quiet area. "I really thought you were dead. You don't know how much it broke my heart to have everyone leaving. First, Hinata left. Then, Ino chose to follow her dreams. Lastly, you left as well."

"I'm really sorry. I know it was bad of me. But I was involved with ANBU, and I had to cut all ties. The only way was for me to compose a dead body of myself." She stopped walking and bowed really low. "Please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, and it is a betrayal to you and our friendship."

Tenten looked at her, but pulled her back up. "Please don't bow like that. You're not an underling." She continued to walk in front of Sakura. "I lost everyone whom I cared deeply about. I couldn't even bring myself to keep in touch with Ino. I was afraid that I'd become closer to her and lose her as well. So, I did the same thing. I cut ties with her. I refused to talk to her or keep in contact with her knowing that I would lose her. I thought it was best for me to let go of her before she could let go of me first."

Sakura nodded. "So, you really haven't been keeping in touch with her?"

"We send each other pre-written cards on birthdays and Christmas along with flowers. Other than that, that's about it. I only see and hear her on television now. I have her cell phone, but we never call each other. The only time I did was when your 'death' happened. Your funeral was the last time I spoke with her.

Sakura sat down on a nearby bench. "It was hard for me too. I hated ANBU as much as you did. Because of them, I believed, that they took away all my freedom. And they did. They took away all that I once believed in. But I met many people who are part of the organization. They're really nice and good people at heart. All of them joined because they had a purpose. What my purpose was, I didn't know. But I found it now. My purpose is to heal everyone and give them hope for survival."

Tenten looked at her and sighed. "And what about Ino and me? What happened to us?"

"I prayed for the best for both of you. I could watch Ino on screen, but I couldn't make contact with you. But I promise you, everyday I kept thinking what my life would be if I never left. If I just went on with my daily life keeping you and Ino."

"But then you wouldn't have met that guy right? Sasuke?"

They both laughed a little. "He's a bit arrogant. But I know he cares deeply for his friends and me. Although it doesn't look like it, he's very good friends with Naruto especially."

Tenten smiled. "And what about us? Are we still friends?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I would've never doubted." She smiled back at Tenten. "Let's go back now. I'm hungry!" Both held each other's hands and swung it. With each swing, forgiveness was given and accepted, and all losses were won.

- - -

"Is that the girl?"

"Who?"

"I'm growing really impatient with you. Of course the girl with brown hair," growled the man behind a puppet mask. "She's the one who witnessed the death of the Hyuuga girl, right?"

The golden hair man zoomed in using the special eyeglass. "Yes, I believe so. She's still the pretty darling. It looks like she hasn't aged at all – still young and beautiful. She would be even more beautiful if she became part of my art."

"She's going to be part of your art tonight. You'll make sure of it." The man started walking back. "I'm tired of waiting. Let's go back for now. But tonight, you better not make me wait."

"Yes, yes. I'll make sure she'll be part of my art for at least a couple of minutes."

"No. Make it seconds. I don't like waiting, so don't toy with her. Just end it within a second."

"No promises. I'll try, but I highly doubt I can do that." He snickered.

- - -

Author's Note: My thumb hurts ): Another chapter completed! Yay! I hope that you like the story so far. Let's see now. In the story summary, I put that only ANBU is the murderer (or so it seems), but like the anime/manga, Akatsuki was never quite known to people. So, I applied this to my story – many people think it's only the ANBU who are doing the works of homicides, but really it's Akatsuki too. I don't think I'll involve every member in my story though (it'll practically drag on forever!). We'll see though. Please tell me if you think any of the characters are OOC. I'll do my best to set them straight. Thank you very much (:


	7. The Seventh

Nemesis' Judgment

Nemesis' Judgment

Last time: _"Yes, yes. I'll make sure she'll be part of my art for at least a couple of minutes."_

"_No. Make it seconds. I don't like waiting, so don't toy with her. Just end it within a second."_

"_No promises. I'll try, but I highly doubt I can do that." He snickered._

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story once again! I'll be doing my best to update quick as usual. So basically, for the last couple of weeks, my life has been partially hectic. I had two weeks of spring break, and I went to the park everyday, which was pretty awesome because there are (some cute) basketball guys to watch. Other than that, school has been rough – if school be rough with you, be rough with school (Shakespeare; except it's love not school). As for this story, I'm doing my best to improve it each time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the manga, anime and plot) or their characters.

- - -

Tenten made important mental notes in her mind while she sat down and chatted with the new people all around her. First of all, she noted that Neji and Sasuke did not like to talk or interact with everyone as much. They had something small to say occasionally, but other than that, they never responded much. Then there was Naruto and Sakura – the very opposite of Neji and Sasuke. While the latter two were quiet, Naruto and Sakura were very loud and, at times, aggressive towards each other. Tenten help but laugh every time they acted with silliness.

"But Sakura! I'm still hungry!" Naruto tried to win her over by giving her his saddest puppy face.

"Naruto! Stop eating!" She held the full bowl of ramen away from him. "You're going to become fat, and you won't be able to do missions anymore!"

Tenten chuckled half the time Naruto and Sakura were arguing. It was all good until Naruto made an attempt to grab the bowl – he pressed one hand on the table and reached over to the bowl with his other hand. Then, the next thing she knew, Sakura lost control of the bowl as it spilt all the soup and its content onto the floor.

It happened in a slow moment for Naruto, Tenten guessed. His yell of 'no' was extended. She imagined the soup slowly spilling and splashing Sakura, while the noodles and everything clashed onto the ground.

Naruto was terribly upset, but Sakura was furious. Naruto stared at his noodles while Sakura stared at her new white coat with brown soup all over it. Tenten and Sasuke synchronized the movement of standing up. Tenten ran over to the women's bathroom while Sasuke ran over to the men's restroom. Both heard the distant scream.

Tenten rushed out of the bathroom with a package of napkins in her arms. She made a slow stride over to the pink girl who looked very outraged even from the back. She looked over to the golden haired boy who was lying down on the ground – knocked out, but still alive.

Sasuke made out before she did and was helping her wipe off the broth smudges on her coat, but to no avail. It would be a stain that would be kept there for a long time. Tenten assisted her and Sasuke in wiping the marks. After a moment, Sakura helped them wipe off the stains.

Naruto stood up placing his hand over the bruise on his face. He made a small grin and said, "I'll treat for ramen?"

Sakura glared at him. "Along with the purchase of the new coat. Of course!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Aw, Sakura, that coat looks expensive! Let Sasuke pay for it! I'm sure he loves you enough to buy you a new one!"

Sakura's eyes darkened even more, but she didn't say anything. "Sasuke… Can you buy me a new one?" She made her own nervous smile. "Please…?"

Sasuke took a breath and looked up to glare at Naruto. "Whatever." With that said, he walked away to the trashcan taking the soaked napkins with him.

Sakura took a sigh of her own and looked at Naruto. She stuck her tongue out at him and then hooked one of her arms with Tenten's arms. "I'm going out with Tenten. Tell Sasuke that it's okay." She dragged Tenten out of the place.

- - -

Sakura made a gloomy sigh. "I worked hard for that coat too!" She held it up and took a closer look at the stain. "It's all ruined now. And I only wore it for a day!"

Tenten patted her friend's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll be able to save up again and buy a better one next time." She laughed when Sakura puffed her cheeks and made a glaring face.

"Hey, do you want some food? I'm hungry. I didn't finish eating when we left."

Tenten nodded. "Doesn't matter. I'm quite full actually."

Sakura nodded back. "Okay. Stay here and I'll go buy something really quick." Sakura quickly pushed people aside to get to the smell of food.

Tenten stood alone in the mass of people. A tingling sense went own her spine as she held her arms around her. Her eyes shifted from left to right in search of something misplaced in the crowds. Her body quickly turned to her left side when she felt a brush of air and a presence.

"Tenten?"

Tenten's eyes traveled back to Sakura who was on her right. Her eyes paced back and forth trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura had a worried look.

Tenten looked again to her left to find nothing and no one there. She was so sure that she felt someone there next to her. "It's nothing." Sakura walked ahead of her as Tenten looked back at that spot.

"Are you okay, Tenten?"

Tenten looked back at Sakura with a confused face until Sakura pointed at her arm. There was a long scratch on her coat and long bleeding cut beneath it. "Wow, I didn't even notice it." Tenten took out a small cloth out of her purse and wrapped it around her arm.

"How did you get it?" Sakura stared at the wound.

"I'm not too sure. I felt a gust of wind right next to me and I thought someone was there. But when I turned, no one was there."

From Tenten's peripheral vision, she noted that Sakura shifted uncomfortably and had a hard expression on her face. "Let's meet up with Neji and them, okay?"

Tenten looked up at Sakura. Unsure what she was getting into, she nodded.

- - -

"Hey Neji, how come you like that girl?" Naruto made a wide grin and looked at Neji. Unfortunately, Neji only responded with a glare. "Aw, come on! She's not here or anything! Just you, and me, and the Sasuke right next to me."

Neji refused to answer but instead said, "Why do you love Hinata?"

Naruto's shocked face pulled down his smile. He closed his mouth and started to chuckle like the silly boy he was back in the old days. "I don't think words can describe my love for her." His arm scratched the back of his head, not sure what else to say.

"Exactly. I can't describe it either." Neji looked back at Naruto and included, "you look dumb chuckling to yourself and scratching your head."

Sasuke made a small smirk when Naruto 'hmphed'. "Well, at least acknowledged she liked me and I liked her back. Unlike some loser to the left side."

At this, Sasuke's head turned to glare at him. "It took you about three to five years didn't it?"

"At least it wasn't six." Naruto had a devious grin. "Right, Sasuke… kun?"

Sasuke could only wish that his glaring eyes could shoot through Naruto's brain. "I was aware of it. I just didn't want to acknowledge it."

Naruto nodded, "Right. Of course. So then what made you like her?"

"One of those 'caught-up-at-the-moment type." Sasuke heard a long 'eh!' coming from Naruto.

"You're a bastard! So, you're leading her on, but she doesn't know you don't like her that way?"

Sasuke took a breather and lightly jabbed Naruto's face. "One, I'm not leading her on in false dreams. Two, only she knows why I like her. Three, you should pay attention to where you're heading for once."

With that, Naruto looked ahead of him and only saw the color of brown with black cracks – the trunk of a tree, he realized. The first thing he said after walking into it was none other than, "Ow!"

Sasuke and Neji made a short stop to wait for Naruto. "They're coming, so hurry up."

Naruto rubbed his nose and said, "I know, I know."

- - -

Sakura decided to take a subway to find everyone else and pass through an empty city. "Hurry, we don't want to be too late."

"Too late for what?" Tenten looked at the area around them. It was empty and there was no one insight. Almost immediately, the ground shook violently and a loud crash could be heard. "What was that?"

Sakura looked at Tenten. "That's Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji, Tenten. They're battling right now."

Tenten was so confused, she couldn't resist asking, "Is this another mission?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She looked at Tenten straight in the eye. "The enemies are after you. They're fighting to protect you, and for someone else." Sakura continued to move ahead of her before Tenten asked any more questions. "Hurry, you might want to see what's going on."

Her legs shook with fear and anxiety. She walked a couple of steps before realizing she was scared – scared of what had happened in the past and what would happen now. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want others to die either. With a deep breath and strong courage, she caught up to Sakura.

Up close, she could see exploding bombs and the glare of silver swords. She could see three people dressed in white outfits and one moving person dressed in black with red clouds. Sakura continued to walk closer, as if they weren't close enough.

It had been different for Tenten. With people fleeing and dying throughout her life, the fear inside of her built up. As much as she tried to urge herself closer, she couldn't bring herself to take another step. Memories of the past stopped her from going closer.

"Are you okay, Tenten? It's dangerous being alone." Sakura slowly walked back to Tenten.

Tenten slowly walked back. She realized the person she once knew wasn't the person she thought Sakura was. Tenten couldn't just forget the fact that her parents died because of them. Tenten shook her head, "Please don't come closer."

Sakura stopped in her mid-tracks. "Tenten. I understand you're scared, but they're out there fighting for you and not for themselves."

"You don't understand." Sakura's face told Tenten, she was shocked. "You don't understand especially when you're the ones killing all these people. You don't understand what it's like to be scared of being killed nor having someone else close to you get killed," glaring back at the woman before her. "I don't understand why they're after me, but I think it's for the best if I don't want to get involved anymore."

Sakura's face turned hard. "How can you say those bad stuff when you don't understand what I've been through? You say all those things as if you're the only one feeling pain and remorse. But you're not – I've been through hard stuff too. I've known more comrades who has died in the battles then you have known throughout your life." Sakura frowned. "You're not the only one who has lost people. That person they're fighting against is the one who killed Hinata. You were there to witness it and that's why they're after you. Will you not support them?"

Both stubborn, and both who have lost treasured people stared into each other's gaze with the same amount of fierceness. Tenten, who shouldn't have fallen in love with a serial killer, and Sakura, who shouldn't have left her. In the background, Tenten could see three men charging against – two now. She supposed another allied member of the enemy came to aid him.

"Please consider what you do from now out." With that said, Sakura fled to help her comrades in battle.

"Shit. Sasuke, Sakura, you guys go take on that old bastard down there. This blond is mine. He killed Hinata, so I'm going to repay him back at the cost of his own life." Naruto gritted his teeth with blue eyes that showed a mixture of emotions.

"You say that as if you're going to kill him. She's my cousin and I'm her first cousin. I think I deserve the last blow."

Naruto laughed as he said, "But you're not her lover. Besides, I was suppose to protect her. I must do this."

Meanwhile, Sakura leaped down while Sasuke stared at him. "Don't get too caught up with your emotions, Naruto. You know what'll happen."

Naruto made his signature grin and said, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't, but if I do, I know you'll help me. So how about you worry about your own fight, hmm?"

"Don't get too cocky, loser." Sasuke followed Sakura's path.

Neji went on ahead charging straight at the explosive artist's art. Naruto remained at the stay spot for a moment reminiscing. It was because he thought he had enough strength to protect Hinata – he was a cocky bastard to go that far. He didn't want to admit it, but it was because of his cockiness that Hinata was left unprotected. Naruto closed his eyes briefly and faced the sky.

"I promise you, Hinata. Your death will be avenged under the stars tonight."

With many things unsaid, he charged right into the battlefield. With a shout of, "Rasengan," a bluish orb surrounded by flickering white lights was being directed at the opposing artist. At the same time, Neji formed a divination ring, hoping to affect the man when he came falling down.

Tenten stood aside watched the people beneath her, legs quivering, but more steady. Sad eyes roamed over the battlefield as people she once knew and still adored were fighting. She was so confused about everything. She knew that emotionally, she was caught up with the past. But she also realized that there were people whom she cared for still alive and tempting death at the moment. She bit her lip and prayed. "Mother, father, please forgive me." She took one step at a time before she was able to run up to the battlefield.

"Deidara!"

"Yes sir!" The one-eyed artist was constantly attacked by two men who, in his opinion, were very annoying and in the way. Their mission was to kill the girl, not battle. "Sorry. It's been fun and all, but really, I think Sasori would kill me if I didn't kill her." He hopped onto his clay-made bird and started flying away.

The two heads turned to follow the bird's direction. Heading right towards the running girl. "Shit." Naruto sped off running beneath the bird with Neji closely following. Naruto held his sword above him, and beneath the bird, and jumped. The bird glided right into his sword as it was being sliced in half.

Neji raced faster and avoided the explosion behind him. He noticed Tenten stopped running as soon as she saw the man with a black cloak run up closer. Unsure of what to do, she stood there, yelling, "Neji!"

Tenten held her eyes closed, but heard an explosion and the sound of something swift. As soon as the explosion was heard, she opened both her eyes to see that Neji was in front of her with sparks exploding over his body and blood splattering over himself and her. The other man across the field had a sword cut through his arm.

However, she could only focus on the man in front of her. The sight of blood covering his body triggered her memory of her parents in the past. How when she went home, she found her parents' bodies laid on the floor surrounded by the red, warm color of blood.

She was speechless and couldn't find the strength to bring her forward. She didn't recognize Neji, who was kneeling down and spitting out red liquid. She was speechless.

She supposed the other man recovered quickly enough to do another run at them when he came charging at her and Neji with more bombs within his palms. She could only whisper, "Neji… move…"

He stared at the man running towards them. He stood up holding one arm with his other. He was never hit by this many amount of bombs before. He turned his head so that he could see that woman behind him. Frightened and scared he supposed. Who wouldn't be? He tried to react quickly by pinpointing the area where he would target.

Deidara, he supposed that was his name, was right in front of them ready to throw the bombs when he realized two things just happened. He heard many things happening: one female screaming his name and another male shouting in rage; a pair arms thrown around him to protect him and his teammate throwing the bombing artist to the opposite side of the field.

Naruto took deep breaths. "Damn, Neji. First, you avoid being bombed at. Then next, I see you throwing your body in front of bombs. Will you make up your mind?" Naruto grinned. Even in battle, he could not lose his spirit. "Sasuke and Sakura are just about done wrapping up, so we should finish up as well." Naruto then ran after the man he punched.

Neji was annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that he was bombed and couldn't stand up to fight for his cousin, and annoyed because he didn't know whether to be thankful Tenten was still alive. He could feel her shaky breaths before he felt her arms leaving his side.

- - -

Author's Note: As of right now, I am deeply upset with this chapter. I had it written out for months, but it's just not right. I'm sorry for making everyone go through with this… bad chapter. On another note, please check out my other story if you haven't already. Thanks for all your love and support. Again, comments are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism, and everything else you want to throw at me. Well, it's summer. Go out and have fun. (:


End file.
